<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Wait 100 Years? by Wicked_Stitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982028">Why Wait 100 Years?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Stitch/pseuds/Wicked_Stitch'>Wicked_Stitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, feminist katara, get in losers we're going to kill my dad, people still have hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Stitch/pseuds/Wicked_Stitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang runs away but does not get frozen. He goes home after a month to find the southern air temple destroyed and the air nomads gone. Now the Gaang isn't ending the war, they are preventing one.</p><p>There has not been 100 years of violence and war. There are no metal ships full of beaten down earth benders or rag tag groups of orphaned children in the woods. The people still have hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Just Any Other Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing fan fiction. This story just started coming to me. I hope you all like it! Positive affirmation is always welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was sitting in the back of the canoe like today was any other day. The arctic air felt good on her face while she practiced her water bending. But one small (really tiny) water bubble pops on top of her brother’s head and suddenly he’s upset and calling her bending ‘water magic’ and Katara has just about had enough of him. Before her rousing speech on feminism could even begin it was clear that her brother wasn’t listening. Sokka was staring and pointing at a big, white lump coming out of the sky and straight toward them.</p><p>The big, white lump from the sky landed right next to them. The subsequent wave capsized the small canoe and sent Katara and Sokka into the water. Suddenly, the arctic temperatures around them felt much less refreshing.</p><p><br/>
Almost as suddenly, Katara was no longer in the water but being picked up by… was the air lifting her on its own. She looked around confused and quickly focused on the boy with blue tattoos sitting atop the big, white lump. An air bender. So the reports were wrong, there was at least one left.</p><p><br/>
“I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t see you two until it was too late. Are you alright?” the boy asked with a little bit too much energy. “I’m Aang.”</p><p><br/>
Katara looked around confused for a moment. She’d seen sky bison before from afar while fishing. Occasionally an air bender would come to the south pole to do some trading. But she’d never been this close to one before. And she’d certainly never been sitting on a sky bison before.</p><p><br/>
Aang clearly picked up on her wandering looks to his companion. “This is my sky bison, Appa.”</p><p><br/>
“And this is my flying sister, Katara,” Sokka mocked. Katara gave him a little shove. He really shouldn’t be mocking this kid. He knew just as well as she did what he must be escaping.</p><p><br/>
“Nice to meet you Katara. I probably need to talk to someone when we get to the city, but afterwards do you want to go penguin sledding with me?” Katara couldn’t help but smile at the proposal.</p><p><br/>
…</p><p><br/>
The city was alive and bustling when the sky bison reached the dock. But their arrival made everything go quiet. There were quite a few confused stares to the new arrival. Gran-Gran was the first person to reach them once they’d disembarked Appa onto dry land.</p><p><br/>
“Katara, Sokka, what on earth?” their grandmother could not seem to find the words for what she was asking. Or what she was seeing.</p><p><br/>
“Gran-Gran meet Aang. He’s an air bender from the southern air temple,” Katara said, hoping that the other woman would understand the implication.</p><p><br/>
“Hello Aang. Why don’t you two go put on some dry clothes. I can take Aang to the city center. I’m sure the elders would like to talk with him,” with that Katara knew that her grandmother understood the gravity of this situation.</p><p><br/>
“Will you meet us once you’re dry?” Aang asked hopefully.</p><p><br/>
“Of course,” Katara smiled as she replied.</p><p><br/>
…</p><p><br/>
All of the men of the southern water tribe had been gone for almost a month. Once the news of the fire nation’s aggression on their air bending neighbors struck, Hakoda felt the need to search for survivors. He’d taken the water tribe fleet (if you can call a few dozen large sailing ships that) and every man over sixteen to the waters surrounding the southern air temple.</p><p><br/>
“Young man, how much do you know about what has happened to the air nomads?” one of the elders, a waterbender named Master Nanurjuk asked. Katara knew him well. He’d consistently refused to train her to fight.</p><p><br/>
“I tried to go home but… everything was on fire. And I couldn’t find any of my friends. I got scared and came here. I didn’t know where else to go,” Aang looked upset. Katara could tell he did not understand the entirety of what happened.</p><p><br/>
“You made the right choice coming here. Please sit down child,” Gran-Gran told him. She knew no one should have to take this news standing up. “Aang, we have reports saying that the air benders were all killed.”</p><p><br/>
The severity of what she’d just said set in, Aang looked like he’d just had an igloo’s worth of ice blocks dropped on his head. “That’s impossible. I was only gone a few weeks. Maybe a month. How?”</p><p><br/>
“The fire nation attacked. We are still unsure what their end goal is. But the destruction of an entire nation will most likely lead to a full scale war,” Master Nanurjuk stated. Katara silently wished he’d be a little gentler.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean an entire nation?” Aang asked with fear in his eyes. “There are four air temples. There must still be air benders. There are so many.”<br/>
The elders looked at each other. No one wanted to be the person to have to spell this out for him.</p><p><br/>
“Our own men have been gone for a month to search the areas surrounding the southern air temple for survivors with no results. We have received similar accounts about the northern air temple from our sister tribe in the north pole. The earth kingdom has sent word that search and rescue efforts in the eastern and western temples have been similarly unsuccessful,” Master Nanurjuk could no longer meet the air bender’s eyes.</p><p><br/>
Aang was just sitting there, looking so small and alone. Katara tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at her with tears and hope in his eyes. She didn’t understand how anyone could get that news and still have hope. And in that moment she knew Aang wasn’t just anyone.</p><p><br/>
…</p><p><br/>
Once the elders were done talking with him, Aang looked at Katara and Sokka with big, sad eyes. “Can we go penguin sledding now?” he asked, trying to feign the energy that he’d had a little while ago. Looking for any distraction from what he’d just learned.</p><p><br/>
Katara agreed, hoping it would cheer him up but Sokka just wanted to go lay down. So the two of them walked outside the city. Katara was trying so hard not to ask him any of the questions she wanted to know the answers to. But she didn’t want to upset him. Fresh wounds need time to heel. Katara knew that. The only water bending she was allowed to do was healing. Katara knew almost too much about fresh wounds.</p><p><br/>
Aang ran straight at the otter-penguins like someone who’d never seen one before. Katara couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p><br/>
“Usually animals really like me, I swear,” Aang said, as he unsuccessfully lunged for an otter-penguin that just slid away on its stomach. Katara got an idea.</p><p><br/>
“If I help you catch an otter-penguin, will you teach me some bending techniques?” she asked, hopefully. Maybe she could finally learn to fight.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know if they’ll translate to water bending but I’d be more than happy to try,” he said with a smile on his face. She liked seeing him smile.<br/>
Katara threw a fish from her pocket at the boy and the otter-penguins began jumping on him, instead of the other way around. He made some very happy sounds from under a mound of otter-penguins and they both grabbed a penguin to start sledding.</p><p><br/>
Quickly Katara realized she probably should have given him a few more instructions before setting off to sled because Aang did not know where to hold onto the animal. At the bottom of their first hill Aang went flying over the front of his ‘sled.’ Katara quickly and skillfully brought her sled to a stop with a small assist from her bending. She rushed over to where Aang laid to find him giggling, clearly not concerned with the scrapes all along the left side of his body from skidding on the ice.</p><p><br/>
Almost as an instinct Katara placed a hand in the snow and wrapped it in water. As she pressed her hand full of water against Aang’s cuts and scrapes it began to glow. Once her hand had passed over a spot, the injuries were gone, almost like magic.</p><p><br/>
“That’s amazing! You have to teach me how to do that,” Aang exclaimed, examining his newly healed arm.</p><p><br/>
Katara giggled. “If your air bending won’t translate to water, then I really doubt water healing can translate to air.”</p><p><br/>
“Right… I’m just an airbender,” Aang said, almost like he’d forgotten. And he looked really nervous after he said it. Katara looked at him quizzically. But that was on the list of questions she didn’t want to ask until he was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zuko Hates Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly my life is kind of chaotic right now and I'm channeling most of that chaotic energy into Zuko. So strap in for the beginning of a wild ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko hated this stupid boat and the stupid cold and-and… and he hated everything. It had been over three months since he was banished. One mistake, one and now his whole life was this boat and his pointless quest. The moment he learned the terms of his mission he knew he’d never go home. He’d die outside of his nation, alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His one job until his inevitable death was to find the avatar. Check the whole world if he had to. He either had to come home with the avatar in chains, or in a box. Zuko was pretty sure the avatar had died in the air temples. How could he not? The troops had been relentless. He still heard reports of the runaway sky bisons that his people had hunted down like their riders were animals as well. The thought made Zuko shudder. He did not like to think about his own kinsmen like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sozin’s plan was to continuously cripple any society he suspected of harboring the next avatar until his victory was won. Who said world domination would be bloodless, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past three months had felt long. Zuko had to wait until after the attacks on the air temples to begin his quest. A fire nation prince poking around air temples looking for the avatar could have raised suspicions. But now Zuko was at least moving. He had something to do other than sit around and have a pity party for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was standing on the deck of his ship on his way to the south pole. This was probably his best bet to find an avatar. The south pole is the closest inhabited area to the southern air temple. So it would be a smart place for the avatar to run if he’d survived. He wasn’t sure if he wanted an avatar who would run to the south pole and let his people burn like that. Stand up like a man. Zuko had, and he had the scar to prove it. Right on his face where no one would ever miss it again. Branded by his own stupidity. The south pole was also prophesied to be the birthplace of the next avatar. Who knows, maybe Zuko could find a baby avatar. Maybe he could raise it himself… and train it to end his grandfather… no, Zuko shouldn’t have those thoughts. He was a good and loyal grandson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a cup of tea, nephew?” Uncle Iroh was behind Zuko now and attempting to steer him back inside. Zuko had left for his banishment alone, but after the news hit that his cousin Lu Ten had died in one of the air temple raids, his uncle had come to join him at the beginning of his quest. Everyone assumed that it hurt too much for his uncle to be surrounded by the home he’d raised his son in. Zuko knew that his uncle would not leave the fire nation just to spend time with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe another time,” Zuko didn’t feel like talking right now, or playing anymore pai sho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the south pole soon enough. Maybe the avatar will be waiting for us at the dock, all packed and ready to go,” his uncle laughed like it was a very funny joke that only he understood. Zuko just scowled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke, uncle. I’m never going home,” Zuko looked down at the sea. “I’ll go to port after port like this. And you’ll just go home once you’re done mourning. Let me practice being alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you, Prince Zuko,” Iroh put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zuko shrugged it off. Iroh wanted to change the subject. “You know, I knew the previous avatar. Avatar Roku. He’d been a good friend of my father’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The avatar and grandfather were friends?” Zuko couldn’t help but laugh. That had to be a joke. “Hunting and killing his reincarnation is one way to show it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my father was not always the most considerate friend,” Iroh smiled and Zuko felt for a moment like he was in on a joke. It felt good. “There are other things you should know about the last avatar. I’ll tell you when you are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me now!” Zuko pleaded like a child who </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted ice cream before dinner. Iroh just gave him a warm hearted chuckle and invited him inside for tea again. This time Zuko followed the older man inside, and resigned to wait. Maybe having uncle onboard wasn’t too bad. But Zuko knew it would be temporary, no matter what the man said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three months ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was more excited than he could ever remember being. He’d been invited to a war council meeting. It was a great honor, especially from his position as the spare heir. His only use was if something happened to his cousin, a fact that everyone liked to remind him of, especially his father. It seemed that everyone who was anyone in the palace had been invited to this particular meeting. But that meant that Zuko was someone, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war council room was full. Prince Zuko sat between his father and his little sister. Of course Azula was invited to the war council meeting, his father probably personally saw to her invitation. As his grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, began talking Zuko felt like the world was falling out beneath him. He couldn’t believe his ears. In two months there would be a comet. Okay, that he can believe. The comet will supercharge fire benders. Not the craziest thing he’d ever heard. Water benders were stronger during a full moon, right. But his grandfather wanted to do what with that supercharge?!?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t just sit there and listen to him plan the destruction of an entire nation, a culture, all those people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wrong!” Zuko was standing and shouting before he even knew what was happening. “Those people have done nothing to you. You can’t just go to their home and ambush them. Where is the honor in that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father began trying to frantically pull him down to his seat. Zuko was going to embarrass him. Zuko didn’t care, he’d done nothing but embarrass his father since his birth. There was a passion burning in Zuko’s heart that he’d never felt before. For once he knew what he was doing was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me about honor, child?” Fire Lord Sozin spoke, venom in his voice. “Prove you have honor then. Fight in an agni kai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought he had to be joking. His grandfather was a master fire bender, but he was ancient. Zuko was positive that he could beat a man of his age and frailty. “I accept.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Zuko was ready to go. He was unaware of the private meeting Sozin had pulled Zuko’s father into. Or the promise to finish this his father had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked to his starting point on one end of the field. He knelt to the ground, facing away from his opponent. After a small prayer, he stood allowing the shawl to fall from his shoulders. As he turned he saw a much younger opponent facing him than he’d expected. His father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Lord challenged me,” Zuko said out of pure shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father walked towards him with a sickening smile. “Boy, when you come to a meeting as my guest, and then you speak out of turn, you are dishonoring me and my household. The Fire Lord does not care about your meaningless words. It is I that you have wronged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t fight his own father. He’d never thought that his actions had been against his father. Zuko dropped to his knees in a deep bow unbefitting his station as prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry father. I never meant to dishonor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up child. Do not grovel. Fight with honor, isn’t that what you were going on about, honor,” Zuko’s father looked down at him in disgust. Suddenly it all became clear, his father had been looking for an opportunity to get rid of Zuko since Azula had proven herself as a bending prodigy. Zuko was average and a nuisance. He didn’t know whose idea it was to finish him this way, but Zuko had played right into their plan. But he did understand honor. His father could not kill him if Zuko surrendered. As long as he stayed on his knees in this position, he would not die. There was no honor in killing him this way. But there was also no honor in staying in this position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you will not get up then we will teach you your place,” Fire Lord Sozin said from his place of honor and gave Zuko’s father a nod. The pain on the left side of his face was blinding. He’d almost wished he’d just stood and died quickly. Soon everything went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko woke up the next day in severe pain, in an unfamiliar bed. Next to him was a note. He was on a boat that was under his command. He was not to come back unless he had the avatar in chains or was in a box. Either was acceptable. Signed by the fire lord himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The capital of the south pole was a beautiful city made of ice and snow. Zuko was almost sad looking at it. He knew once his ship was clear of these waters that more fire nation ships would take its place. His people would destroy this beautiful city in the vain hope of preventing a baby with the avatar spirit from growing up. What next? Would they burn the entire earth kingdom? At least Zuko got to see the beauty of the untouched city before his grandfather’s men had a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zuko stepped off his ship a boy about his own age in war paint came running at him with a club. Knocking him over was comically easy. Zuko even managed to hit the boy in the head with his own spear. Where were the men of this tribe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Zuko said in his most commanding voice. The boy laying in the snow threw some sort of curved weapon at him, which he ducked easily. This less developed society would surely still understand a commanding presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s what you said to the air nomads,” an older man said. One of this nation's precious elders, he was sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just give me the avatar and no harm will come to you or your people,” Zuko knew that wasn’t true, but he would be long gone before they knew that. The boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the back of the head. Zuko might just kill this boy on principle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have the avatar, you killed him with the other air benders,” the old man almost spat back. Zuko wanted to face palm. So it was going to be the hard way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko created fire daggers in his hands. The warmth of the flames felt good in this cold. He’d start with boomerang boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! You promise if you get the avatar you’ll leave these people in peace?” The voice was coming from his left. From outside the gates of the city. Zuko turned to see a child dressed in yellow. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang what are you doing?” a small girl dressed in blue said next to him. She was holding his arm as if willing it not to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t hurt these people,” Zuko said. Technically it was true. He would not be the one hurting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the avatar,” the boy, Aang, stated. The girl looked shocked. The elder in front of him and the boy in the snow did as well. So these water tribe peasants didn’t even know what they had in their grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The avatar shook off the girl’s grasp and looked at her sadly. Then he walked to Zuko and allowed himself to be dragged away. “Take care of Appa for me,” was the last thing he was able to say to her over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was the avatar. Maybe Zuko could go home after all. But did he want to, after everything that happened. The boy is quite young. Raising the avatar himself crossed Zuko’s mind once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, far away where Zuko could not see it. A grandmother hugged her grandchildren goodbye, handed them a couple of bed rolls and watched them fly away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just A Teenager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>At Most Twenty Minutes Ago</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang felt a little better penguin sledding. He liked the wind in his face, and the happy squeals coming from his new friend. Her laugh and her smile and her eyes made Aang feel… something. He didn’t recognize the feeling but he liked it. And he liked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he’d have to tell her. Wouldn’t he? He couldn’t just hide his identity. Not now, not after everything that had happened. Aang was sure that the water tribe elders were wrong. It was impossible that every air bender was gone. Wasn’t it? But it was certain that they’d been attacked. And Aang wasn’t there. He couldn’t let the world slide into war. That was his job, right? Keeping peace. He’d never wanted to be the avatar. And everything changed so quickly once they’d told him. Would everything change again once he told Katara? What could one boy really do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The falling snow turned black and the air suddenly felt even colder than before. Katara stopped her sled and began running back towards the city. Aang was not far behind her. When they neared the city gates there was a huge metal ship in the dock flying the fire nation flag. A man dressed in red stood on the dock trying his best to look like he was in charge. Not a man, Aang realized. Just a teenager. But he was asking for the avatar and Sokka was on the ground and the teenager had fire daggers in his hands. This time Aang can stop it. He couldn’t stop them from hurting his own people, but he could stop them from hurting these people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang stepped forward. Katara tried to stop him. He really hoped he’d get to see her again. Hopefully next time she’d smile again. It made his heart hurt to see her looking so sad and scared. He’d leave her Appa as company, Appa makes everyone feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him to my room. I want to have a conversation before he goes in the brig,” the teenager told one of the soldiers on the deck. Aang felt himself being dragged into the belly of this metal beast. The soldier pushed him through a door and Aang was in a very bare room. There was just a little bed that did not look comfortable and a huge banner with the fire nation sigil. How could anyone have so little personality in their room? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager walked into the room and motioned for Aang to sit down. He remained standing. “I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Aang of the Air Nomads,” Aang did not understand why they were adding obvious information to their greetings. Why was a prince so far away from the fire nation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, avatar?” Zuko looked at him like he was trying to read him. All Aang could think was if the other boy could even see through the injured eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aang didn’t know what the correct answer to this question was, but didn’t want to get it wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? My grandfather ordered the deaths of your entire nation. Do you want to kill him? Do you want to fight?” Why did this guy seem excited at the mention of killing his grandfather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never kill anyone. It’s against what the monks taught me,” from the look on Zuko’s face, Aang assumed this was somehow the wrong answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you angry about what he did?” What was Zuko’s goal with this line of questioning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I guess, I’m really sad. I don’t really know how to feel. I wasn’t there. I should have been there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I got you close enough would you do it? Would you kill the man who killed your people?” Zuko was looking hopeful? Aang was seriously confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monks don’t kill people,” Aang didn’t understand what about that the teenager could not understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t stop the air nomads from taking down thousands of our soldiers with them. It didn’t stop them from killing my cousin,” Zuko was shouting now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your cousin,” and Aang really meant that. “But they were just defending themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’d be defending the entire world!” What does he want Aang to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to kill your grandfather?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… no… maybe. I don’t know!” Zuko sat down in a humph. Aang was unsure of what to do. He tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’re just a kid. Why did he do all of this to stop a kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re just a teenager,” Aang replied. Not wanting to think about how this was all because of him. “Why are you out here all alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I tried to do the right thing. Because I don’t know my place,” Zuko instinctively touched his scar. Aang felt like there was going to be more to that story eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just looking at each other. Zuko sighed. “I don’t know what to do with you. I’m supposed to bring you back to the fire nation. Give you to my grandfather and restore my honor… but I don’t want to. Or maybe I do. Why am I telling you all of this? I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.” Zuko threw his head back in exasperation, then got up and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after an older man came into the room with a pot of tea. He offers Aang a cup. This might be the best tea he’s ever had. The older man beams at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was apparently as bad at keeping prisoners as he was at making up his mind. He got up and began wandering around the ship. No one tried to stop him. By the time the big, white lump in the sky was within eyesight he’d found his way to the deck. Zuko clearly did not see what he saw as he came to stand next to him on the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make a deal with you. You help me end my grandfather, I’ll make sure the fire nation stops attacking people for no reason. Win, win, right?” Zuko put out his hand as if they would shake on this deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I won’t kill anyone,” Aang stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pull the trigger. Just help me get the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we try talking to him. I’m sure once we explain that he’s hurting people he’ll stop,” that made Zuko laugh. Aang didn’t realize he was making a joke. Appa was getting closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandfather is not the most reasonable man. He hurts people,” Zuko reflexively touched his face again. Aang really wanted to know the rest of that story. “What’s that?” Zuko had finally spotted the bison. “Are they here to rescue you? I’m not going to hurt you. You’re here to help me on my mission. I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Appa landed and Katara and Sokka jumped down ready to fight. Zuko put up a hand to let his soldiers know it was alright… for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Zuko, but your mission sounds scary and violent, which isn’t really my thing. Maybe you can work on whatever you’re going through and we can talk another time,” Aang didn’t understand why that statement made Zuko look so mad, but he put his hand down and the fire daggers came back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to help me whether you want to or not,” and with that Zuko charged towards Aang. But Aang is an air bender. He had the blue arrows to prove it. So Aang just created a gust of air that sent him up and onto Appa’s saddle. Before he could grab her Katara sent some water to freeze Zuko’s feet in place. Such initiative. Aang couldn’t help but be impressed. But he couldn’t think about that right now. Not with the fire nation soldiers walking towards them. So Aang airbent Sokka and Katara into the saddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yip yip!” And with that Appa flew away. He felt bad leaving Zuko like that. But Zuko needs to figure out his own problems first. Why would anyone want to kill their grandpa that bad? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>About a Week Ago</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since Aang left. He didn’t mean to be gone for so long. But the first night after he ran away there was a storm. Appa had been hurt flying over the ocean. It took all of both of their air bending strength to land on a beach. The small island was completely deserted. Aang knew that he couldn’t go home until the storm passed and Appa healed. The next day the sky streaked red. The comet had been beautiful at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Appa was moving better and the sky looked clear. They could go home. Monk Gyatso would be upset that he’d been gone for so long. Aang just needed to explain about Appa getting injured. No one would be upset with him for taking care of his furry companion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang could see the smoke for a few miles as he approached the air temple. He had no idea where it was coming from or what could be burning to make that much smoke. As he got closer it became clear. The smoke was coming from everywhere. The temple was on fire. That should be impossible. But then he saw the soldiers and felt the fireball go by him. Appa flew away as fast as he could. They landed in the forest around the temple, against Appa’s protest. Once night fell, Aang went to look around. All he found were bodies, he couldn’t look anymore. He went back to Appa and fled his home once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were back on their deserted island, Aang had to figure out a plan. But first he could sit, and cry. He deserved a couple days alone to think about what he’d seen, and how he should have been there to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that the prince of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire nation </span>
  </em>
  <span>just offered to make sure there is no war if you kill the guy who ordered your entire civilization destroyed?” Sokka said after Aang told them everything that had happened. “Why would you say no to that? That’s a sweet deal. We never should have come to rescue you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked at her brother in exasperation. “He doesn’t have to kill anyone if he doesn’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’d rather let all the soldiers of the world kill each other than make one monk a little uncomfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, be just a little more considerate of other people’s feelings. Please,” Katara pleaded with him. She got a little crinkle in her forehead when she was annoyed with her brother. Aang found it kind of cute. “Why are you smiling at me like that?” That made Aang blush and look away. “Aang, why didn’t you tell us you were the avatar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I never wanted to be. I never wanted any of this,” Aang put his face in his hands. He just wanted to go back to playing air scooter games with his friends in the courtyard. These were big, real world decisions. Monk Gyatso was right. They’d made a mistake telling him that he was the avatar so young. Monk Gyatso was probably gone. Aang could never say goodbye, or sorry. “What am I supposed to do?” Katara pulled him into a hug. Aang needed a hug. All Aang could think for a second was how Zuko probably did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we need to figure out where we are going,” Sokka said. “Do you want to try to go back to the air temple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, I already went,” Aang replied. He did not need to see that again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not far away from the fleet. Why don’t we go ask dad what he thinks, then maybe we could go back to the tribe and Aang can start learning how to waterbend,” Katara interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded. Now they had a plan. The first stop on the Appa express.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sokka Has The Misogyny Beat Out Of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was sitting in the saddle of a sky bison, <em> flying </em> to go see his dad. This had to be the peak cool moment of his life. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe his dad would see that Sokka was strong enough or mature enough or whatever enough to stay with the fleet. He’d been left behind a month ago because he wasn’t ‘ready’ to be a full warrior. But he was, who cares if he’s not sixteen yet. Saving the avatar had to prove that. Who else in his tribe can say they stormed an enemy ship and lived to tell the tale. His dad didn’t need to know that they hadn’t really put up any fight. Or that the only one who actually attacked was his little sister. Sokka could spin this into a great hero story if he wanted to, and if Katara didn’t spoil it for him. </p><p>They started descending when they saw the fleet. Aang had a bit of trouble maneuvering Appa to the boats because they were moving so fast. Why did it seem like the tribesmen were moving as fast as they could away from the air temple? Sokka pointed to the flag ship of the fleet, that’s where their dad would be. Aang landed Appa lightly on the deck of the ship. Everyone seemed to be moving around frantically on deck, but they stopped as soon as the bison touched down. Sokka poked his head out of the saddle to see what was going on. </p><p>“Sokka is that you?” a familiar voice said. Sokka followed it and saw Bato, his father’s best friend, standing a few feet away. “What are you doing on a sky bison?”</p><p>“It’s a crazy story, just you wait! Where’s my dad, I can tell it to you both,” Sokka said as he slid off the bison’s back. Katara and Aang quickly followed. </p><p>Once they were all firmly on deck Bato walked over to them. “Let’s go talk in the captain’s office,” Bato’s eyes were screaming that something was wrong. He led the children into the ship and towards the office. </p><p>“Your dad and a few men took one of the smaller sailers to get back to the tribe faster,” Bato told them. “We have it on good authority that the fire nation is coming for the southern water tribe next.” </p><p>“Why would they do that?” Katara cried. She clutched at her necklace, she’s thought fire benders were all evil long before the air temples. It’s like the world was just confirming her suspicions. </p><p>“It seems like the fire nation wants to control the world and is destroying anyone who might stop them. We’re a threat.”</p><p>“No we’re not,” Bato looked immediately offended at Katara’s words. </p><p>“But the prince said he wouldn’t hurt anyone if I left with him,” Aang looked very concerned. </p><p>“That was definitely a lie Aang,” Sokka wondered how this kid could be so naive. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“I’m Aang.”</p><p>“He’s the avatar,”  </p><p>“Ok. This is a lot. If the fire nation is looking for you personally then you kids need to get out of here,” Bato stated matter of factly. </p><p>“We’re going back to the tribe so Aang can learn to waterbend,” Katara recited the plan. </p><p>“No you can’t. If the avatar survived the air temples then you can’t just take him to the next battle. You have to finish your training and stop this whole ordeal before there’s a worldwide war,” Bato looked Aang in the eye. “You all can go north. Those stuck up northern tribesmen would be more than happy to train an avatar.” </p><p>“But what about the tribe. I can’t just leave. I’m supposed to be the next chief someday,” Sokka didn’t know what to say. He had to protect his people. </p><p>“We’ll be ok. We can hold them off for at least a little while. These two will need you to protect them,” he motioned towards Katara and Aang. “It’s the end of summer. Winter is coming. We’ll have an advantage while it’s cold and dark. You all need to end this before the weather turns in the fire benders’ favor.” </p><p>They sat around and talked through a plan for a bit longer. Sokka could feel the importance of his new role. He was necessary. He was going to help save the world. Once they had a map and some kind of plan Bato walked them back to the deck. He grasped Sokka’s arm in the traditional warrior sendoff. Then he gave Katara a big hug. </p><p>“Tell dad and Gran-Gran we’ll be back soon,” and with that they were back in the air. </p><p>…</p><p>“Maybe we should go back and take that prince up on his offer,” Sokka said after thinking about it for a few hours. </p><p>“Why would we do that? He seemed kind of unhinged,” Katara said. Sokka wasn’t sure about that. His first impression was that the guy looked kind of cool with his scar and defined jawline. </p><p>“Because he’s got the same goal we do. Prevent a full on war. And if we’re going to try to get Aang trained in all four elements in the next few months, a fire nation royal escort wouldn’t hurt.” </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe we could try talking to him again,” Aang said from the reigns. “He seemed like he might just need a friend.”  </p><p>“Why does it feel like we’re descending?” Sokka asked, confused as to what was going on. </p><p>“I’m going to cross something off my bucket list real quick. Just a small detour. This mission sounds like it’s gonna be a lot and this is something I’ve always wanted to do,” Aang said. The way he said it made Sokka think he may not be as naive as he thought. “I’m going to ride an elephant-koi.” </p><p>Appa landed near the beach of an inlet. A nice secluded spot. Aang immediately stripped off his outer clothes and started to run into the water. </p><p>“Hey Katara, watch this!” He yelled happily as he ran. Sokka and Katara stayed on the beach. </p><p>“Do I have something in my teeth?” Katara asked her brother once Aang was out of earshot. Running her tongue over her teeth. </p><p>“No, why?” </p><p>“Aang keeps looking at me weird. I thought maybe it was because I had something in my teeth,” Sokka facepalmed. Something about his little sister’s naivety made him happy. And something about the way Aang looked at her made him want to beat the kid up. </p><p>Next thing they knew Aang was surfing on top of the biggest fish either of them had ever seen. It was impressive for like twenty seconds. And then a bigger fish came up behind it. Aang started running away at top airbending speed. Sokka realized keeping this kid alive was going to be a harder task than he’d thought. </p><p>Aang sat down on the beach and caught his breath. Katara was laughing about something. Sokka wasn’t paying attention to them. Something felt off all of a sudden. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could’ve sworn that he’d heard something. </p><p>Before he could turn around something hit him in the head and he was on the floor. Yep, he’d definitely heard something. </p><p>…</p><p>When Sokka came to, he was tied to a giant statue in a little village. “Where am I? Where are the men who ambushed us?” </p><p>In front of him was a small group of girls in dresses and fancy makeup. They were giggling… at him. “We ambushed you. Now answer some questions or we’ll feed you to the Unagi,” the girl at the front of the pack said. She had these fierce blue eyes that Sokka could stare at forever. </p><p>“That’s impossible. There’s no way a bunch of girls took us down.”</p><p>“The Unagi is going to eat well tonight,” the girl got closer to Sokka. She really was breathtaking in a kind of terrifying way. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Please don’t hurt him! My brother is a real idiot sometimes,” Katara called from her position tied up next to Sokka. He didn’t need yet another girl getting into this fight. </p><p>“It’s all my fault. I’m sorry, I just wanted to ride the elephant koi,” Aang said.</p><p>“You’d do well to remember that Kyoshi Island does not take well to outsiders.”</p><p>“This island is named for Kyoshi! I know Kyoshi.”</p><p>“How could you know Kyoshi, she was born here 300 years ago. She's been dead for nearly a century.”</p><p>“I know her because I’m the avatar,” Sokka wanted to facepalm but his hands were tied up. Aang couldn’t just go around telling people he was the avatar when they were on the run. </p><p>“How did you escape the air temples?” Everyone was looking at Aang very carefully now. </p><p>“I still don’t really know. Luck I guess.” </p><p>He was dressed like an airbender and about the right age. Everyone knew that Avatar Roku had died twelve years ago. So no one really questioned Aang’s identity. The girls untied them and welcomed them to the island. </p><p>Sokka could not get over the idea of girl warriors. Why did they fight in dress? And with so much makeup on? And what was with the fans? That could not be an efficient way to fight. Maybe he could teach these girls a thing or two before they had to leave. But first Sokka sulked around for a good part of the day, he did not like getting beat by girls. Even if it was an ambush which means it was <em> not </em>fair. </p><p>… </p><p>The next morning Sokka walked up to something that looked like a dojo hoping to get in a little workout. He found the group of girls in their dresses and makeup again going through some kind of routine. Must’ve been a dance lesson. He apologized for interrupting them and moved to leave. </p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn’t know you were friends with the avatar,” the lead girl said, he’d found out her name was Suki. </p><p>“It’s ok, usually I’d heard a grudge but you’re just a bunch of girls.”</p><p>Suki exchanged an imperceptible smirk with her group. “Of course, we’d never stand a chance against a big strong man like you usually.”</p><p>“True, but no need to feel bad. I can teach you a couple things if you like. I’m the best warrior in my city.” They didn’t need to know the men weren’t home yet so he wasn’t wrong at this exact moment. </p><p>“Wow, your whole city? You must give us a demonstration.” </p><p>Sokka grinned and placed Suki about an arms length away. He began a move which she easily blocked with her fan. Of course he’d been going easy on her, right. So he tried a kick and she sent him flying across the room. It was almost like Sokka could feel the misogyny being beaten out of him. He went in for another move with a vengeance and Suki sent him flying in a circle and eventually hitting the floor hard. </p><p>“Anything else you want to teach us?” She said while her group laughed. </p><p>Sokka’s pride was hurt. Maybe he’d underestimated the ability of some girls. Suki certainly felt special. </p><p>Later in the day Sokka found himself again drawn towards the dojo. He wasn’t completely sure why, but he felt like he needed to go back in there. He kicked around a rock for a while lost in thought. How did those girls get so good at fighting? How could he get that good too? He stole himself and walked inside. The Kyoshi warriors were practicing another routine. </p><p>“What do you want, another dance lesson?” Suki asked when she saw him. </p><p>Sokka swallowed his pride and got on his knees. “I would be honored if you would teach me.”</p><p>“Even though I’m a girl.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have insulted you earlier. I’ve never seen a girl fight like you do. I was wrong to assume you were like other girls.” </p><p>Suki rolled her eyes a little at the ‘not like other girls’ comment. But thought that a few more rounds would really get the idiot out of him so she agreed. “But you have to follow all of our traditions,” she said with a small smile. A little payback never hurt. </p><p>Not long after Sokka was wearing one of the warrior dresses and full makeup. He was blushing. Suki was beaming. Aang walked by and couldn’t help but poke a little fun at Sokka in a dress. This made Suki smile. </p><p>Sokka began picking up the moves rather quickly. He moved well, if a little stiff. Suki was a good teacher. But Sokka kept trying to brute force his way through. He couldn’t seem to comprehend that this style of fighting was not about strength. Suki showed him again how to use his opponent’s force against them. Suki was trying to show him a move, but Sokka saw an opening. Before he could stop himself he took it and knocked her down. A very smug grin spread across his face. Suki was just about ready to wipe it off for him. Now they were sparring. </p><p>They sparred for a long time. Sokka wasn’t really sure how long. He was having a really good time. But then there was shouting in the village and someone came running to the door. There was a fire nation ship pulling up to the docks. </p><p>It was that stupid fire nation prince from the south pole. He was looking for Aang again. </p><p>“Zuko, what happened to not hurting the people at the south pole if I came with you?” Aang asked in a very casual tone considering this guy was a prince and his former captor. </p><p>“Yeah, about that. My grandfather wouldn’t call off the attack. This is even more reason why you need to help me.” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang said, like he was really thinking it over. Zuko did not seem satisfied with that answer. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to his ship mumbling something about reinforcements. Sokka did not like the sound of that. Aang looked confused. Katara looked like all her worst suspicions were right. And everyone was running around. </p><p>Suki pulled Sokka behind a house. “You have to take the avatar and get out of here before that guy comes back with reinforcements.”</p><p>Sokka knew she was right but had some things to say first. “I’m sorry. I treated you like a girl when you are actually an amazing warrior and I should have treated you like one.” </p><p>This was Suki’s last chance to really beat the misogyny out of him and she knew it. “I am a warrior,” she said, getting closer to him. She gave him a small kiss that made him blush up to his ears. “But I’m a girl, too,” and with that she got up and ran to help save her village. Sokka stayed for a heartbeat to process what had just happened. He definitely was not about to underestimate a girl again. Maybe, he thought, he should apologize to Katara. No, not yet. </p><p>Sokka ran to Appa and found Katara and Aang already getting on. It looked like Zuko had run back to his ship. They had to take this opportunity to run. It was time to go.</p><p>“Why are you in a dress?” his little sister asked with a giggle. </p><p>“It’s a warriors uniform actually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sokka and Zuko's POVs are coming to me a lot easier than Aang's. That honestly might say something about me as a person. But enjoy the chaos. </p><p>I stayed pretty true to the episode as far as their time in Kyoshi goes because that's one of my favorite episodes. The next chapter or two will be Kyoshi from a few different perspectives.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hard Truths and Bad Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning I've decided Zuko curses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where does that goddamn avatar get off telling him that he needs to ‘work on whatever he’s going through’? Zuko is fine. He’s made up his mind for once in his life. He’s going to single handedly save the soul of the fire nation before his grandfather, father, and let’s be honest, little sister can royally fuck it up. Zuko knows that his father and sister are too starved for praise to go against anything that Sozin says. So as long as Iroh is too grief stricken to fight he really is the only hope for ending this mess. But if Zuko tried to go back to the Capital City without the avatar then he’d be killed on sight. This child just needs to calm down and cooperate before this gets any worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now that they lost sight of the sky bison he has no idea how to find the avatar again. Step one, find the avatar. Step two, take him, by force if he has to. Every moment the idea of getting himself a baby from the water tribe and starting from scratch sounds better and better. But he’s stuck with this airbending pacifist and unfortunately Zuko does not have the stomach to do what would be necessary to get a new avatar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner that night was supposed to be quiet with just him and uncle. One of the sailors had gone into the earth kingdom to get some fresh food. As the food was served, the server seemed very anxious to say something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what is on your mind?” Uncle said, the server was clearly about to explode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi Island, my princes,” the man said with a small bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko got up immediately to plot a course for this Kyoshi Island. Also to figure out where Kyoshi Island is on a map. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to finish that?” Uncle said in regard to the hot meal that had been placed in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it! I’ll be back in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About thirty minutes later Zuko came back to the room to find his uncle drinking a cup of tea with a wicked smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was more than a minute, nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko just rolled his good eye and sat down. They both ate for a few minutes in silence before Iroh dismissed anyone else in the room and turned his big kind eyes on his nephew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your plan once you find the avatar again?” Iroh asked in a conspiratorial voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I will capture him and bring him to the fire lord to restore my honor,” Zuko said in a perfunctory manner. They were rehearsed words, a dream that was supposed to feel right but didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all? You know you are not a very good liar,” Iroh said in almost a whisper. “You can trust me. I want to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. The less you know the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is the case then maybe I will begin the truth telling and see where it leads us. My son’s death is not the only reason I left the capital,” Iroh began. Zuko looked at him confused. His uncle was the eldest son of the fire lord, he would be the next fire lord. But since he’d joined the ship he had not worn his official crown prince headpiece. Zuko had assumed it was because he did not want to remind Zuko of his now lowered status. Maybe it was more than that. “When Lu Ten died, your father, my brother went to my father and asked to have me removed from the line of succession. He called me weak and said it was my fault for not having enough heirs. My father agreed with him. I think he wanted a reason to remove me as well. I never would have continued this campaign of violence and my father knew that. My brother will be the next fire lord, and most likely your sister after him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was shocked. He knew his father was not a good guy but he’d never seemed so… evil. Zuko blamed the pain in his life on his grandfather and assumed his father was too weak willed to disobey the older man’s wishes. But his father had just been playing the long game. Getting in the fire lord’s good graces until the perfect time to strike. Uncle was in the same situation as he was, unloved by a father for trying to be kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko! Language.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn't believe in the air nation destruction, then why was Lu Ten on the frontlines of the raids?” Zuko needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh looked down, ashamed. “My father ordered him to the front lines. Said it would be good for him to prove himself as a man. I was too afraid to stand against him. Especially after what had happened…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not want to add to your suffering and I was ashamed. You were content to blame your situation on the fire lord. I did not want to ruin what little faith you had left in your family. And I could not admit to being unable to save my son from their treachery,” Iroh began. “But now I realize that you are going to make unwise choices alone. I need to help you and I need you to trust me. I will not lose another son to these political games.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took his uncle's hands gently in his own. They had been through a lot in the recent months. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought. “I do trust you, uncle,” he took a deep breath. “I want to recruit the avatar to help me kill the fire lord before he can start a war with no end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And let me guess, you told him this bluntly and scared the poor monk away. That’s why the scene on the deck yesterday was so strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Zuko was blushing. Uncle knew him pretty well it turns out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh just rolled his eyes with a smile. “This is why you need me. I could have told you that the airbenders are non violent and would never agree to a plan like that. Next time you see him you should phrase it differently. Ask him to help you prevent people from getting hurt. Put it into words that are friendlier to his worldview.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded his head. That made sense. Uncle is very wise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, nephew, we need to discuss that plan because it’s terrible,” maybe uncle wasn’t so wise. His plan was fine. “Recruit a child to help you kill a firebending master. The boy has his arrow tattoos so he must be a good airbender but there’s no way he’s a fully realized avatar yet. He’s going to need training. And so will you. You can’t just walk into the capital with half a plan and a few children and expect it to all work out. We resume your firebending training tomorrow at sunrise.” He had a point but Zuko was going to sulk and glare about it for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had really cared when Zuko woke up since his banishment. He woke up at sunrise like every firebender but he’d gotten accustomed over the last couple of months to laying in bed for a hot minute after he woke up. He enjoyed the quiet time with his thoughts. But now it appears that someone cares what Zuko does with his time for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunrise was barely visible through the porthole window in his room when the knocking started. And the knocking was persistent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up and at em, nephew. The dragons wait for no man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Zuko enjoyed being a little difficult. “You’re the dragon of the west, not me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle opened the door without permission. “Do you not want to become a dragon as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Zuko rolled his eyes, fell out of his bed, and dressed while sipping the tea his uncle handed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get the title dragon anyway?” Zuko asked. His grandfather had the title as well, but his father did not. He’d never thought to ask until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The strongest firebenders get the title of dragon when a dragon chooses them as their companion,” Iroh informed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If a dragon chose you as their companion then where is your dragon?” Zuko had seen his grandfather’s dragon curled around his throne for most of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dragon was named Chenguang. She passed on when you were still a baby. She was already fully grown when I became her companion in my teen years, I believe she may have had another before me. But I loved her just the same,” Iroh said with a big, sad smile. The same smile he had when he talked of his late wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them walked out to the deck of the ship and Iroh began drilling Zuko in firebending forms. The first time Iroh produced a burst of flames in Zuko’s direction the boy flinched and almost fell over. He was scared of the flames. Iroh could not blame him after everything that had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Zuko began but didn’t know how to finish. He was panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko flinched but allowed the contact. “It’s okay to be scared. What happened to you was wrong and traumatic. There is no shame in fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A firebender who’s scared of fire,” Zuko laughed like it might actually be a cry. “There is so much shame, don’t lie to me uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only shame is in letting the fear control you,” Iroh looked him in the eyes, forcing the boy to listen to him. “We can work through this together. What happened was not your fault. The only shame is on the people who did this to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough for this morning. How about we meditate for a while? It’ll be good for our inner flames.” The two of them sat down with small fires in their palms. Zuko’s was initially a little wild, but as he breathed he gained control of the flame. Iroh smiled at this. He knew his nephew would be a dragon, when the time is right.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A palace hawk landed on the ship a few hours later. On it was a royal decree sent to all naval vessels. Sozin’s dragon had passed on. Anyone who wanted the title of dragon now had to kill a dragon. Iroh was so mad he burned the note where he stood. Zuko added this to his mental list of reasons the man needed to go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That afternoon the ship docked at Kyoshi Island. As Zuko disembarked the ship there was a lot of shouting and running around going on in the village. He was not totally sure what to do. Zuko had wanted to charge into town on the back of a komodo-rhino and demand the avatar follow him or he’ll burn down the village. Uncle had called that plan a few choice names that Zuko did not like. Eventually they agreed that Zuko should try to just go talk to the boy. But the komodo-rhinos are harnessed and ready to go if he needs them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a group of girls in green dresses coming towards him. Zuko thought they might know where the avatar is. But when he asked they just scowled at him. Zuko was starting to get very nervous. A few moments later Aang came running up looking very upset. The waterbender girl was right behind him with a scowl. A komodo-rhino would make Zuko feel a lot more confident in this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, good I found you! We should talk,” Zuko started to say. He’d practiced a whole speech. The water tribe boy ran up. Was he wearing a dress? Zuko had to bite his lip to not laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, what happened to not hurting the people at the south pole if I came with you?” Aang asked, clearly annoyed. He’d not thought about that promise. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that. My grandfather wouldn’t call off the attack. This is even more reason why you need to help me.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was not going well. He should say something about protecting people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aang said. Zuko was failing at this talking thing. Maybe uncle could help. He’s better with people. Zuko considered turning around to get him. He sighed in defeat and turned around mumbling about how much uncle was going to mock him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than five minutes later Zuko was back outside with Iroh in tow. Everyone was running around again. The avatar was gone. There was a big, white lump in the sky moving away from them. Zuko hung his head and turned around to get back on the boat. Uncle gave him a reassuring back pat as he tried not to laugh. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tale of Two Princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear this was not meant to be a story all about Zuko, but that's definitely what it's becoming. </p><p>Thank you all for the love and support I've gotten so far. Your encouragement makes me want to write more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Omashu is built in an upward sloping design. Like a man made mountain of earth intricately carved with houses and shops. Most of the time Bumi loved sitting on the balcony overlooking the entire city. From his place in the king’s court at the top of the city he can see the city that he’d one day get to rule. But the last few weeks Bumi has been feeling off. His mother has commented more than once about how his usually jovial attitude seems down. Ever since he’d heard about the attacks on the air temples the world has felt darker. Two days before the attack he’d sent a letter to his friend Aang inviting him to come stay in Omashu for a few weeks. In the last few letters Aang had seemed overwhelmed by his new status as the avatar and Bumi thought maybe a visit would cheer him up. He’d sworn Bumi to secrecy about his identity and now the prince of Omashu was probably the only person in the world who knew who the next avatar was. Aang probably never got that letter, Bumi realized. He looked over the city with none of his usual joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was a clear, bright blue overhead. There were almost no clouds. Far off in the distance Bumi saw a big, white lump moving faster than the other clouds. His heart leapt for a second at the thought of his friend’s giant pet. But then Bumi remembered what his mother had said about the air nomads. It was just a cloud. He looked away and hoped the cloud would go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Few Thousand Feet Up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang where are we going?” Katara asked over the mending she’d taken out to pass the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omashu!” Aang said, excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good idea? We really should get moving to the north pole. And that’s a really big city, what if Zuko isn’t the only person the fire lord sent after you?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my best friends lives in Omashu. He’s the king’s grandson and we go on all kinds of adventures whenever I visit. He wrote me a letter right before I left the air temple. I was about to come visit him again before everything happened. I want to make sure he knows I’m ok. Plus I bet his grandpa could give us some supplies and stuff to help us get to the north pole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. But let’s make it a quick stop. Minimal shenanigans,” Sokka said this seriously. Aang had a devious smile. “And we can’t go around telling everyone you’re the avatar in case someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang had an idea of how to cover up who he is. He’d just need some Appa fur and a good name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deck of Zuko’s ship was quiet and empty. All the sailors were down below going about their daily tasks. Zuko liked it this way, usually he could stare out at the ocean and contemplate how the world had wronged him. But today he had more important things to think about than his internal angst. He had no idea where the avatar was or where he was going. Zuko needs a plan and he needs one fast. Today they’ll go into port to see if there have been any rumblings amongst the people that could give him a lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the nearest port town comes into view, Zuko debates telling the ship to turn around. There’s already a fire nation ship in the harbor and Zuko recognizes it. Zhao. There were very few people at court who Zuko openly disdain as much as Zhao. The guy is a war mongering kiss ass who would sell his mother for fifteen minutes of the fire lord’s attention. A man like that does very well in Sozin’s court. Zuko assumes he’s probably been promoted in the growing war preparations, he at least has to be a commander by now. He makes a mental note to call him captain when they meet. That’ll annoy him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s ship comes into port right next to Zhao’s. Before everything could finish being tied up and readied to disembark, Zhao was on the deck with a couple of guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, what an honor,” Zhao says with a small bow. Not deep enough to fully respect Zuko’s position as his prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Zhao.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s commander now, actually. Is your esteemed uncle here as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s below deck,” of course at that exact moment the door behind him opens. Iroh walks up behind him and puts one protective hand on his nephew’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Iroh,” Zhao says with a slightly deeper bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m retired, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s commander,” Zuko enjoys seeing the fiery annoyance that being called captain brings to Zhao’s eyes. He’d smile if this wasn’t such a tense conversation. “Would the both of you honor me by joining me for tea this afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opens his mouth to reject the proposal, but before he can Iroh is speaking. “We’d be honored. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cursory farewell Zhao and his men left the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, why would you agree to have tea with Zhao. He’s the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might have information. You must learn to listen with more than just your ears, and speak with more than just your words if you are to succeed in your quest,” Zuko hates his uncle’s proverbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi was sitting on the floor of his grandfather’s office earthbending fun shapes out of some rocks. Every once in a while his grandfather would look up from his important king papers on his giant stone desk and chuckle at whatever Bumi had made. It was a nice quiet afternoon and both felt content. That is, it was quiet, until there was a crashing sound outside the window. They both dashed to see what happened. Bumi was quick and up on the window sill before his grandpa could stop him. The king put a protective hand on his grandson's waist to keep him on this side of the ledge with a loving but disapproving look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down below them there was a mail cart going through one of the shoots faster than it should’ve been. If you squinted and looked close it almost looked like there were three people in the cart instead of the usual packages and parcels. Hijacking the mail carts was one of Bumi and Aang’s favorite activities together. He’d never seen anyone else try it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the mail cart got closer Bumi could make out a figure dressed in yellow and orange with a terrible looking white wig. His heart almost burst out of his chest. It couldn’t be? But who else could it be? For a moment Bumi let himself hope. Then he had to do something about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi easily got out of his grandpa’s loose grip and jumped down from the window. He couldn’t hear the shouts from the older man, he was too excited. He earthbent a few ledges out from the building to jump from as he moved towards the ground. He reached the ground right as the mail cart came crashing towards the royal residence. Three kids about his own age came crashing out of it, but Bumi was only looking at one of them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that only works when I’m there to earthbend,” he said to the laughing boy at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, that worked fine,” the boy said through his laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi pulled him up and hugged his friend. The two boys stayed like that for a long moment. “I’m so happy you’re here. I knew what they said couldn’t be true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang looked down, tears filling his eyes. “They destroyed my home, Bumi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I heard. I’m sure you can stay here as long as you like. My mom’s going to be so happy to see you. Remember last time you were here, she kept feeding you that rock candy. You know that stuff actually grows, it’s so weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell them… about me?” Aang asked nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t tell anyone. I always keep my promises,” that made Aang smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend quickly introduced the two others as siblings from the water tribe. They were clearly a little older than himself, but seemed nice enough. The water tribes usually kept to themselves. Bumi had never met a tribesman. He led the small group inside and to a sitting room. Aang informed him of the adventures he’d had in the last few weeks. It sounded like a crazy time. Everyone got really quiet when his mom came in fawning over Aang and trying to force rock candy on them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late,” Bumi’s mom said. “Why don’t you show your friends where they can stay tonight? Then you can all come down and have dinner with me and my dad. I know you and Aang usually like to just hunker down in your room but since there’s more than just the two of you I was thinking you could all sleep in the newly refurbished quarters,” she turned to Aang. “I’m so glad you’re here, sweetheart. The king is going to be so excited to see you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly left the room to make sure there were enough seats set at the table for dinner. Bumi guided the others through the halls to a small hallway, then earth bent a door in the wall. Inside was a very comfortable looking room with four beds set up. His mother had obviously already had it all set up for them. That woman is always ten steps ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone claimed a bed and sat down. Aang looked at Bumi seriously for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi, I can’t stay here very long. I have to leave tomorrow,” his friend did not meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come, you heard mom, you all can stay as long as you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I really appreciate that. But I have to get to the north pole so I can learn water bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush? You’ve been through a lot recently. You should rest and recuperate. Most avatars don’t start training their non native elements till they’re sixteen anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but there’s something I didn’t tell you,” Aang looked up and met his best friend’s eyes. “The fire nation is going to attack the southern water tribe. They’re trying to take over the world. I need to master all the elements before spring if I want to save the water tribe.” The girl, Katara, looked like she might cry when he said that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Bumi said because he couldn’t think of what else to say. “My grandpa can teach you to earthbend. He’s the best earthbender in the world! He’s been teaching me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great! I need to learn water first, that’s what the monks said. But after I learn water I could come back and learn with you,” there was a gleam in his friend's eye at this plan. Bumi liked the idea of Aang coming back to learn earth bending. They could have so much fun! “You could come with us to the north pole, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi thought about that for a second. It would be fun to travel with his friend and go on even more adventures. But he had responsibilities here. “Maybe. Let’s ask my mom about it at dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Zuko and Iroh boarded Zhao’s ship for their little tea party. Zuko had a permanent scowl on his face that nothing Iroh said could dissipate. The older man just sighed. One day he’d make a real politician of his nephew, but not today. They were escorted to the commander’s quarters and sat down at a tea table. Iroh made a comment about how he should get a proper tea table for their ship. Now it was Zuko’s turn to sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited there for slightly longer than it is considered polite to leave two members of the royal family waiting. Zhao walked in with his head held high. He had no apologies for keeping them waiting. He sat down and talked himself parched about the war plans being made for the earth kingdom. The fire lord was assuming that the earth kingdom would fall easily, that they’d be celebrating the next summer solstice in Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think that is going to work? Did you pay any attention in school? The earth kingdom is a proud, strong nation. They won’t fall in only a few months, especially not when there’s still so much hope out there,” Zuko said before he could think to bite his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of hope is there left? The world has seen what we did to the air nomads, they’ll surrender quickly if they know what’s good for them,” Zhao replied with condescension dripping from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The air nomads were a peaceful people with no formal army. The earth kingdom has a land army almost as large as the fire navy. I doubt they’ll put up as little of a fight,” Zuko looked Zhao dead in the eyes. “People rarely know what is good for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget yourself Prince Zuko, let us not forget what happened last time you defended those air nomad scum,” Zuko did not have a reply to that. Zhao took too much pleasure in the look of fear in Zuko’s eyes just from the memory. “How is your hunt for the avatar going? Any luck on finding the last airbender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the airbenders are dead,” Iroh replied. Relieving Zuko from having to find his words so soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad, well if it is a futile search, why don’t I take it off your hands?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko replied as fiercely as he could muster. “The search for the avatar is mine alone. The fire lord specially assigned me this mission. Why would you want a futile search anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, according to some ‘conversations’ with your crew, the search hasn’t been entirely futile for you. How is it that you’ve managed to lose to a twelve year old twice?” Zhao asked, clearly rhetorical since he immediately resumed talking. “And if the fire lord really believed you could succeed in this mission then why did he send you on it so ill prepared. You have one ship, I have hundreds. No worries, the search is mine now. You can continue being a disappointment to your family elsewhere. If they truly care for you, you’ll be invited home regardless of the avatar. My search party will leave shortly for our hunt. Once I’m gone you will be released. Until then you can stay here.” The words sting Zuko in a way he could not fully comprehend, yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko shouted. He jumps up to attack but two guards have a hand on either arm before he is fully standing. “I challenge you to an agni kai for this mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No way are you going on a quest around the world by yourselves. You’re kids! Why don’t we write to the water tribe and have them send a teacher here? Then you could all stay safe,” Bumi’s mom said frantically. She did not like the idea of four children flying around the world on the back of a sky bison unsupervised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esha, calm down,” the king said with a wry smile. “Hear the kids out at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down! Do you think this is a good idea, dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it may be something they need to do. It sounds like there’s a bit of a time crunch, maybe being on the road would be best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Bumi is only thirteen,” Esha said, sinking her head into her hands. She looked over at the kids in front of her and quickly realized the oldest boy couldn’t be much older than fifteen. How could she let them run around the world alone? Where were the other adults in this equation? Then she looked at Aang and realized why there were no other adults in the equation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning to set when Zuko stepped onto the deck of Zhao’s ship. The sky was painted a brilliant orange as if the sun god, Agni himself was watching. Harsh light created shadows on his opponents face that made him look like an otherworldly spirit. Zuko chuckled for a moment. Zhao would like that comparison, he’d always had a thing for spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko prepared for the fight. He put on his traditional golden arm bands and wrapped the prayer shawl around his bare shoulders. Before he knelt, uncle came up and gave him a strong look as if willing him to be safe and a few words of advice. The adrenaline was buzzing in his ears too loudly to really listen. Once Iroh was safely out of the battle field Zuko knelt, he said a small prayer to Agni. As he stood the shawl fell from his shoulders. He turned to see Zhao on the other end of the deck. This time there were no surprises, he was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight was not long, but to Zuko it felt like millenia. Zuko threw the first few punches. For a moment it seemed like Zhao was just playing with him. But then Zhao began fighting back. Zuko was panting. He could hear uncle shouting in the crowd, but could not make out the words. He needed to break Zhao’s root if he had any chance of winning. Zhao got him flat on his back and began moving in for the final blow. The fire coming towards Zuko’s face made him panic for a moment. Zhao could see the fear in his eyes and momentarily relished it. But he’d been working on this fear. He could do this. Before he was totally sure it would work, Zuko began to flip off his back, taking Zhao’s feet out from under him and regaining his footing in one swift moment. A few more swift bouts of fire landed Zhao flat on his back. Now it was Zuko standing over Zhao ready to give the final blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” Zhao screamed at the fists full of fire in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a blast of fire that landed right behind Zhao’s head. He could not do to someone else what his father had done to him. Even if that person was Zhao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not realize the royal family raised cowards,” Zhao barked at him, from his losing position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in my way again and see if you get as much mercy,” Zuko replied. He turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao got back to his feet and sent another fire blast towards Zuko's back. He wouldn’t have had time to respond if it had not been for uncle. He stepped in and dissipated the blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is how the great Zhao acts in defeat,” Iroh says coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won with honor, Zhao. Try to lose with some too,” Zuko said, fighting back the urge to turn around and knock him out for good. Uncle gave him an approving nod. He was learning. The two of them walked off the ship and boarded their own to sail off into the coming night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi was sitting on the balcony overlooking the city lost in his thoughts. He didn’t hear the door behind him slide open or notice his mom come up next to him until her hand came to rest on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I blew up at dinner, I’m just worried about you,” she said, smoothing his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s ok, mom,” he said without meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. And ultimately it’s your choice what you want to do. I’ll support you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her with a sad smile. “Thank you, but I don’t think I’m ready to leave home yet. Is that bad? I know what they’re doing is important, but if the fire nation is attacking people, what if they come here? I can’t leave you and grandpa and our people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, love. You don’t have to go if you’re not ready,” she smoothed his soft hair with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to tell Aang, though. He seemed like he really wanted me to come. And he’s one of my best friends,” Bumi looked up at his mom with a devious look in his eyes. “Is it ok if I tell them you said I couldn’t go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom laughed lightly. “Whatever you need to do, sweety. The old ‘my mom said no’ excuse does work wonders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he leaned against his mother and they looked out over the city for a long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Aang could leave there was one thing they needed to do. The two of them sat in a mail cart at the top of the city laughing loudly. As they launched down the world’s greatest slide their joy could be heard throughout the entire city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the bottom it took them a few minutes to catch their breaths. “I’m really going to miss you Bumi,” Aang says after a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I understand why you can’t come with us. You’ve got people and responsibilities here. And I’ll be back as soon as I learn some waterbending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for understanding,” the two boys hugged for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after Appa was all packed and ready to go. Esha made sure they had plenty of snacks and rock candy for their long flight. There were hugs all around. Bumi watched as the big, white lump in the sky disappeared over the horizon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't Go To The Bathroom in the Spirit World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they opened their eyes the sky was grey with wisps of what looked like too close twinkling stars running through it. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. Sokka sat up with a start looking around him cautiously. The last thing he remembered was running out to fight a spirit. What was he thinking? He looked next to him and who else would be there but prince jawline looking around with a similar expression. They made eye contact and just gawked at each other for a second not knowing what to do. </p>
<p>“Do you know where we are?” Sokka asked.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how you got here?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What do we do now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Great, Sokka thought, he’s lost with the random prince they can’t seem to get rid of. Just then he realized he hadn’t really met the other boy before. He’d thrown a boomerang at the guy, but never introduced himself. </p>
<p>“I’m Sokka, by the way,” he said reaching his hand out in greeting. </p>
<p>“Hi, Zuko here,” the other boy said with a sheepish grin. “Any idea where we are or what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well the last thing I remember was running at a spirit. So maybe we’re in the spirit world.”</p>
<p>“You <em> ran at </em>a spirit? I thought you were supposed to be the adult on the sky bison road trip,” Zuko said with a chuckle. Sokka blushed a little. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe Aang was right about this guy. “That’s probably right though. Everything here does look a little spirity. Should we go look around or something?” </p>
<p>“Probably not a bad idea.”</p>
<p>The two of them got up and started looking around. They were in a clearing surrounded by a thick forest. Everything within the trees was dark, they could feel the cold seeping out ominously. Neither boy wanted to show fear, so they trudged straight into the cold, dark forest. </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a while. It was awkward. Sokka wanted to break the tension with a joke or a sarcastic comment but was having trouble thinking of one. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t this place be a little more… filled with spirity goodness?” Zuko finally said, gesturing to their grim surroundings. “My uncle always described the spirit world as a happy place.”</p>
<p>“Your uncle’s been to the spirit world before?” Sokka was surprised. No one just <em> went </em>to the spirit world. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s a dragon.” </p>
<p>“Your uncle’s a dragon? So you have two uncles?”</p>
<p>“No just the one. What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well Aang said the old guy on your boat was your uncle. But now you’re saying your uncle is a dragon. Which is weird but sounds about right for the prince of all fire magic.” </p>
<p>“No, the old guy on the boat is the dragon. And he’s not that old!” Zuko sounded just a tad offended on his uncle’s behalf. “A dragon is an honorary title given to those who are spiritually connected to and allowed to ride a dragon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s pretty cool! So your uncle has a pet dragon who takes him to the spirit world. Do you think he could come pick us up?”</p>
<p>“His dragon died.”</p>
<p>“Well there goes that escape plan.”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled and smirked at Sokka. He didn’t look so bad when he smiled like that. Sokka thought there might be a cool guy under that angsty, mentally unstable exterior. They continued walking and talking with nowhere certain to go. Sokka told him the story of when he got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb and Zuko actually laughed. Zuko described what a turtle duck is and Sokka felt a deep need to see one in person. After a long walk they sat down in a small clearing. Neither were tired but they had nowhere to go. Zuko tried to start a small fire for them but found he could not bend. So they just sat. </p>
<p>“So why do you want to team up with the avatar so bad anyway?” Sokka wanted to know his end game. </p>
<p>“The fire lord banished me. I can’t go back into fire nation territory without the avatar. And I can’t end this mess if I can’t get back in the fire nation.” </p>
<p>“Why would he banish his own grandson? That’s kind of fucked up.” </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s really fucked up. I don’t really want to talk about it,” Zuko subconsciously touched his injured face as he said it and Sokka thought he might understand the boy a bit more. </p>
<p>“Just so you know, I told Aang he should take you up on your offer. A fire nation royal escort would be pretty nice. He’s a little uncomfortable with hurting people, though. And you kind of creeped him out.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t approach it right. My uncle told me so, too. I’m not great at the whole people thing,” and he made that sheepish smile that Sokka thought made him look human. Both boys laughed at that for a minute. </p>
<p>“If you want, I bet I could talk my sister into looking at that,” Sokka said gesturing towards the angry looking red mark on the side of Zuko’s face. “She’s a pretty talented healer. Her water magic can be useful at times.” </p>
<p>“That’d be nice. I doubt she could help but I’d appreciate it.” </p>
<p>The two of them stayed there talking for what felt like an eternity. Sokka began to feel the call of nature. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go into the trees real quick. If I’m not back in like five minutes come look for me,” Sokka said and Zuko nodded his understanding. </p>
<p>Sokka walked a few paces into the thicket of the forest and saw a giant mushroom. He decided that would be the perfect cover. </p>
<p>Just as Sokka was getting in position he heard an unknown voice. “What do you think you’re doing!?!?!?” </p>
<p>Sokka stumbled back surprised. The voice was coming from the mushroom which was now staring at him in disgust. </p>
<p>“Sorry… great mushroom spirit, forgive me,” Sokka dropped into a small bow, not knowing what to do. </p>
<p>“How’d you get in here?” The mushroom said. </p>
<p>“I’m not totally sure. I think an angry spirit threw me in here.”</p>
<p>“Well you should probably avoid angering any more spirits. Before someone sends you into the fog.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Sokka ran back to the clearing. Zuko looked at him questioningly. “Don’t go to the bathroom in the spirit world,” not long after they were both laughing about what had happened. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>They left the spirit world as quickly as they had gone in. Their release took place in the small village where Sokka had been taken. The avatar and Katara were there waiting for them. Once Sokka had run to the bathroom he told Zuko to wait by the edge of the village for a minute while he talked to them. Zuko was half convinced that they would just send him away again. He’d go. After his time with Sokka he was going to do this the right way. But a few minutes later Sokka motioned him forward. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how much help I can be. That looks a couple months old,” Katara said with an appraising look towards his scar. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s about three months old now. It’s okay if you don’t want to bother,” he looked away defeated and saw something like pity cross over Katara’s face. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that. Sit down, I like a challenge,” she took some water from a pouch at her hip and it started glowing in her hand. Zuko had never seen anything like that. It was beautiful and he could feel the power coming from that glowing orb. As it touched his face he felt a cool sensation and it was like the constant ache he’d had for months was slowly dulling. </p>
<p>“It’s definitely going to scar, if I’d seen it when it was fresh maybe it wouldn’t have, but too much of the skin has already healed on top,” Zuko looked dejected. “But I can definitely help. The damage to your hearing is minimal and easy to fix. Your eyesight wasn’t damaged. And some of the skin closer to your eye is still inflamed so I can treat it. It’ll scar but I can make sure it’s not too big or bad. Maybe make the whole thing look less angry.” </p>
<p>The look on Zuko’s face was so pure and happy that Katara’s heart did a little jump. She loved helping people like this. She went to work on his face and it took her some time. By the time she was done she was a little out of breath and sweat was beading on her forehead. Zuko’s fingers cautiously went up to his scar. It was still there, but it no longer felt fresh. He realized he could hear something chirping to his left. His smile was so big and pure. </p>
<p>“Looking good, buddy,” Sokka said. Zuko didn’t know if he looked any different. He definitely felt different. Katara realized his confusion and put up a small bubble of water for him to use as a mirror. The scar was a darker, less angry red then it had been before. And it was less puffy around his eye. And it was definitely smaller. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much Katara,” Zuko said earnestly. He wanted to hug her but thought better of it. </p>
<p>“Make sure to still massage the scar daily. You don’t want it to get tight and angry again,” she informed him and smiled back. Katara was not a fan of fire benders but she liked his smile, maybe they weren’t all bad. </p>
<p>“I should probably go find my uncle. He’s going to be worried about me,” Zuko began to get up. “How long were we even in there?” </p>
<p>“About a day,” Katara informed him. </p>
<p>“A <em> day! </em>” Zuko proclaimed. “My uncle’s got to be freaking out. I don’t even know how to get back to our boat from here.” </p>
<p>“We can fly you down to the port near here,” Aang offered. Zuko looked at him gratefully and all four of them boarded Appa. </p>
<p>Zuko had never flown before but he immediately loved it. He felt freer and lighter than he could ever remember feeling. “This is awesome!” Zuko exclaimed and the other three giggled at him. Aang set Appa down in the woods on the edge of the port. Zuko did not think it was a good idea for his crew to see him riding the avatar’s bison. Something about being accused of treason. “Do you guys want to come have a cup of tea? My uncle makes really good tea.”</p>
<p>“He does! He gave me a cup while I was on your ship. It was the best,” Aang said. “But we can’t come with you. I have a mission I got while I was in the spirit world.”</p>
<p>Zuko was sad to hear that they wouldn’t come with him. He’d been having a lot of fun and was hoping it could continue. He couldn’t remember the last time it felt like he’d been making friends. “What’s the mission?” </p>
<p>“I have to go to the crescent island and talk to Avatar Roku,” Aang said matter of factly. Zuko’s jaw dropped. </p>
<p>“In the fire nation. That’s not a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“There’s other ships looking for you. Other ships who actually want to hurt you. If you go into fire nation territory it’ll be like open season on the avatar hunt,” Zuko informed them. “There’s this one guy, Zhao, you don’t want to run into him.”</p>
<p>“But I have to talk to Avatar Roku!” </p>
<p>“Okay, but I’m coming with you then.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you couldn’t go in fire nation territory either,” Sokka said. </p>
<p>“None of us can. But I know the area at least and I can watch your backs. Nothing good comes from you all getting caught by the wrong people.” They all nodded their agreement and climbed off Appa to head towards the ship. </p>
<p>The plan quickly took form. They’d go have tea with Iroh to let him know Zuko was alright. Then take Appa to the crescent island. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Iroh saw the small group approaching from his spot on the deck and couldn’t help the joy bubbling out of him. He ran towards them and threw his arms around his nephew. “Where have you been?!” </p>
<p>“I was in the spirit world. It was weird. Not as happy as you described.”</p>
<p>“Then you went to the wrong part,” he replied, good naturedly. “What happened to your face,” he grasped Zuko’s face in his hands and began examining the scarred side. “It looks like your scar healed three years in a day.” </p>
<p>“Katara used some of her water magic to heal it! I can hear out of both ears,” he told his uncle excitedly. </p>
<p>“<em> Water magic!” </em> Katara shrieked. </p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes went wide. “That’s what Sokka called it.” </p>
<p>Katara turned her glare on her brother who could not stop laughing. Iroh gave the situation a lighthearted chucked. “Come in, I’ll make you all a pot of tea.” </p>
<p>They all sat around the small table in Iroh’s quarters. He really liked these children. Still did not like the idea of them running around the world alone. He liked the idea of sending Zuko along even less. But he knew he did not really have a say. They set a rendezvou point just outside fire nation territory for the day after the equinox. Iroh would command the crew and ensure that anyone who asked believed Zuko to still be on board. </p>
<p>“Avatar Aang, please do tell Roku I say hello when you see him,” Iroh said as everyone was preparing to leave. </p>
<p>“You knew Avatar Roku?” Aang said in his usual over excited manner. </p>
<p>“Yes, he taught me everything I know about pai sho. He used to favor the white lotus gambit.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Autumn Equinox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I mentioned the winter solstice in the last chapter because I forgot what time of year I was writing in. We're supposed to be in late summer early fall. I edited it to the fall equinox. Sorry about that. As my roommate/beta can attest, I don't know how seasons work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The flight to the crescent island is a full day event. And the first thing Sokka realizes is that Zuko has clearly never spent any time with people his own age. This boy has no social skills. Sokka swears to himself that he didn’t feel this awkward in the spirit world, when it was just the two of them. But when he forgets 90% of a joke about tea and Katara is just left gawking at him, there is no hope. Aang is up at the head, steering Appa, which leaves just the water tribe siblings and the prince in the saddle. Sokka can tell that his sister is not having it with Zuko’s attempts at small talk. It’s time to play a game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we play hot hands?” Sokka suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Zuko replies. Sokka quietly wonders if he ever had anything resembling a childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a game where I get to slap Sokka as much as I want,” Katara says with a wicked grin. Sokka just rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is pull your hands away before the other person can slap them. Here watch us once,” Sokka put his hands out and Katara lays hers flat on top. She easily pulled her hands away when he tried to slap them, much to his dismay. They switch positions and Katara quickly slapps Sokka’s hands a half dozen times in a row. “Never mind, I never should have suggested this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Zuko were laughing. At least they could enjoy his pain together. Sokka put his hands out towards Zuko this time. He was able to dodge Sokka’s clumsy slap with ease. When it came his turn to have his hands on the bottom, he was lightning fast. Sokka could swear he didn’t see the slaps coming. He had no chance of pulling his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits! How’d you get so quick?” Sokka proclaimed, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been training with swords and firebending since I can remember. Agility is key,” Zuko said, as he slapped the other boys hands one more time without breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re not playing anymore,” Sokka huffed and leaned against the side of the saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara put her hands out towards Zuko now. They were very evenly matched. Each landed a few hits and a few misses. There was a constant turnover of whose hands were on top. Each bender determined to win. The game between the two of them went on for longer than this sort of thing usually did, until both players' hands were red and aching. Afterwards they both leaned against the saddle and eased into a comfortable conversation about bending techniques and the training they’d gone through thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Zhao noticed the sky bison flying overhead not far from the border of the fire nation. He could not believe his luck. He set his course to follow the animal. As the bison officially crossed into fire nation territory, he attempted to shoot it down. The huge thing was more dexterous than expected. Zhao decided that they must be heading towards something if they were coming this way so he just continued to follow them. When the crescent island came into view, he sent a hawk ahead to warn the sages that the avatar would be arriving soon. And reminding the sages of their vows to the fire nation and its fire lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the letter arrived the fire sages knew that it was time to show where their loyalties truly lie. Most of them had met and known Avatar Roku during his life. The sages were meant to serve the avatar, but the fire lord’s men had come in the last few weeks and forced them all to swear loyalty to him and his agenda. Some of the younger, more impressionable sages had decided that they meant to keep this vow. The chief fire sage of this temple knew what was expected of him. But he also knew what was right. He quietly instructed a few sages to go and open the doors to Roku’s shrine. Across the room his eyes met Sage Shyu. With a small nod, they both knew what needed to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something felt off to Katara as they landed on the crescent island. The attacks on them while they were flying were expected. Aang and Zuko had no trouble shooting the fireballs out of the sky. But the attacks stopped too quickly. Katara was sure that they wouldn’t just give up like that. Zuko shared a similar sentiment and told them all to be aware. Aang, of course, was too excited to listen and started running for the door. They were only a few minutes from the equinox and he needed to get to the shrine. Everyone else collectively rolled their eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all firmly inside the door someone screamed ‘Avatar!’ and all hell immediately broke loose. Katara was not completely sure what was happening. And suddenly there was a fire sage in front of them. He introduced himself as Shyu and took them up a hidden staircase to the shrine. The door was open and Aang went straight in, the doors closed behind him leaving the others to wait outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyu stared at Zuko for longer than Katara thought was appropriate. “This might be out of line, but are you Prince Zuko?” Shyu finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really a prince anymore,” Zuko replied without meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sage who blessed that farce of an agni kai deserves to have his rights revoked. Many of the sages around the temples would still uphold your claim to the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up to meet the other man’s eyes. Katara noticed a knowing look between them and made a note to ask about it later. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat in silence for a while, until suddenly there was a loud noise coming from down the hall. The sounds of shouting and fire balls quickly got closer and they were all on their feet. Katara uncorked her water skin and took a ready stance. She was pretty sure she'd secretly watched enough combat waterbending to at least put up a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhao. Fuck,” she heard Zuko mutter under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man with the most absurd side burns Katara had ever seen strode into the room, completely ignoring the four of them. He commanded some fire sages to open the door, but it would not budge. Avatar Roku was busy and did not want to be disturbed. His back was turned towards her and Katara thought this might be her best bet. She formed a water whip and shot it towards the back of his head. It would have been a great idea, but her whip produced about as much force as a child flicking their sibling's ear. However, the whip did get the sideburns to notice her. He turned around and looked at her like a bird of prey circling its dinner. The fire was coming at her too quickly now and she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t breathe or think. A huge wall of fire erupted right in front of her and blocked the oncoming flame. She looked over and saw Zuko controlling the wall of flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really weren’t joking when you said you didn’t have any combat training,” he said as he pushed the fire towards their opponent, giving them a moment to regroup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, why am I not surprised to find you here,” the sideburns yelled and began approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you the avatar was mine, Zhao. What are you doing here?” So the man’s name is Zhao. And Zuko knows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Commander Zhao! What do you think your father will say when he hears you broke the terms of your banishment?” More like Commander Sideburns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m allowed in the fire nation as long as I have the avatar. Well the avatar’s here. No terms broken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can fix that. I will leave with the avatar and then you can suffer the consequences of the treason you are so clearly committing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over. My. Dead. Body.” Zuko said as he got increasingly close to the older man. They were almost touching now. Fire was brimming on the tips of their fingers. Every nerve in Katara’s body was on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the doors to the shrine blew open. All of the soldiers and the sages who’d been helping them were blown back and away. When the smoke cleared Aang was floating in the doorway with glowing eyes. His eyes began to dim and he fell to his knees. Katara rushed to his side, followed closely by her brother and new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get out of here. The island is going to blow,” Aang managed to say as he fought to remain awake. The others helped him stand and get to the large hole in the wall that had been blown out with the doors. Not too far away they heard Zhao stir and begin yelling. They had to get out of there, fast. Aang produced the small white whistle that she’d scolded him for buying. If it worked she might even apologize for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did work. As they all climbed into the saddle Katara thought about it for a second and decided that she was still right, he shouldn’t have bought it without asking first. She watched from the saddle as the island and the temple disappeared behind the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did Avatar Roku say?” Sokka asked from his position on Appa’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me that I had to prevent this war from escalating. And that if I want to prevent the world from catapulting into a full war, I have to defeat the fire lord before the summer solstice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the summer solstice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire benders are always their most powerful on the summer solstice compared to the rest of the year. Roku said that will be the day that the fire nation armies will invade all of the other nations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they were already at the southern water tribe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are, Roku does not think that the south will be able to survive the increased assault on the solstice,” Aang said, looking down, not wanting to meet the water tribe siblings eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We can do it. You’ll train and together we’ll defeat the fire lord before the summer solstice,” she said with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think we can do it?” Aang looked at her hopefully. She nodded and gave him a hug. Upon release Aang then narrowed his eyes on Zuko. “Why didn’t you tell me you are my grandson?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sputtered. “What are you talking about? My grandfather is the fire lord… And you’re a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the fire lord is your dad’s dad. I’m, well Avatar Roku, is your mom’s dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!? My mom never talked about her family. We were never allowed to see them. I didn’t know,” Zuko looked at Aang for a long moment. “You’re gonna make a lot of jokes about this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang smiled devilishly and put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you are talking about, grandson? You know, you may want to call me gramps, or maybe zufu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “Or maybe aata,” Sokka added. Katara couldn’t help but laugh. They all continued on this line of joking for a large part of the duration of the flight. They landed near the edge of the earth kingdom and made camp on a cliff by the beach. Katara appreciated the easy access to her element and took the opportunity to work on her weak water whip before making dinner. Zuko came up and gave her a few pointers on her breathing and reminded her to remain confident in each movement. By the time she needed to stop the force was more similar to the slap of jilted girlfriend than the flick of an annoying sibling. She was beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was settled and dinner had been made and eaten they all sat around the fire and did their own tasks. Katara took out her mending and began working on the hole in Aang’s shawl, Sokka sharpened his boomerang, Aang groomed Appa. She noticed Zuko pull some paper and ink out of the pack he’d brought from his ship. Katara scooted closer to him to see what he was up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you writing?” Katara couldn’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A letter,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To whom?” she’s curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Azula,” Zuko said with a strange look in his eyes. “She’s your age. She’s kind of a sociopath but I’m like 90% of her moral compass so I try to write often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really nice of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d do the same if you were separated from Sokka. I want to tell her all about what I’m doing, but I’m not confident my dad doesn’t read her mail. She’s his favorite, he’s never liked my influence on her. He wants her to act on her worst impulses. He encourages her to be cruel. She felt really abandoned after our mom disappeared and I don’t want her to feel like that again. I don’t want him to be all she has left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at her for a long moment trying to decide how vulnerable he was willing to be with this girl he barely knew. “A few years ago, she just disappeared. One day she was there, and I could hear her and my dad having a huge fight down the hall. She woke me up in the middle of the night just to talk to me, I didn’t think anything of it at the time. The next day she was gone. No one talked about her after that. It was like she’d never existed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara put one of her hands on his in an attempt to comfort him. The other subconsciously went to her necklace, as it always did when someone mentioned mothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that necklace? You always seem to be fiddling with it,” Zuko asked, trying to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gave him a long look. He’d just been so vulnerable and she wanted to do the same. “It was my mother’s. She gave it to me before she died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I had no idea. I guess that’s something we have in common,” he tried to offer her a sad smile, she tried to return it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them went back to doing their tasks but the silence felt more comfortable now. Katara felt more at ease with Zuko. He was different from other fire benders she’d met. He was nothing like the fire bender who’d killed her mother. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hate wrote this chapter while watching the election results last night and drinking. So everyone thank my roommate/beta for making sure this was even remotely readable. I hope everyone's hanging in there in these crazy times!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning they decided to walk through the nearby port town before heading to their rendezvous with Iroh. Sokka was having too much fun in a weapons shop trying to get Zuko to play with the swords with him. Zuko seemed to be trying really hard not to have a good time, but he couldn’t hide a small grin that was definitely there. As the two older boys were distracted by all the shiny objects in the shop, Aang and Katara could not resist the allure of a ship of high risk traders claiming to have all sorts of fun exotic wears aboard. Aang was fascinated by a bejeweled monkey figurine. Katara was quickly attracted to a familiar symbol on the end of a scroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, come here,” Katara motioned to get her friends attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Aang gestured towards the scroll in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a water bending scroll,” she had a gleam in her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara took the scroll to the man sitting behind the counter with the large parrot-lizard on his shoulder. Aang insisted he could haggle the price down. Apparently his powers of persuasion were not as strong as he assumed. So they left the pirate ship quickly before pissing them off too badly and met the other boys on the dock. Katara was in a hurry to get going that none of the boys really understood, but also didn't question when the pirates started chasing after them. She felt momentarily bad about destroying that cabbage stand. But the distraction proved necessary for them to get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were safely back at their campsite, they all took a well earned rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were they even chasing us?” Sokka asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know; they weren’t very nice,” Aang replied, remembering the captain who seemed immune to his usual charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe because I took this!” Katara exclaimed, producing the water bending scroll from inside her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked shocked, Zuko facepalmed, Sokka scowled. “That was really dangerous, little sister; stealing is wrong,” Sokka stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when it’s from pirates. This is a part of our culture Sokka, and they were just going to sell it off like some trinket. Aang and I could use this scroll to learn some combat bending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re obsessed! The masters of our tribe all agreed that combat bending was not proper for a princess. Why can’t you just accept that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d moved past this Sokka. After Kyoshi Island you didn’t seem to mind female warriors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind female warriors,” he scoffed. “Some of our best combat benders are women, but you are not just anyone. You’re the chief’s daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any woman should be able to learn combat bending if they want to! Or combat in general. Why does every man get to be a warrior but only especially skilled bender women can even hope to be trained in anything but healing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need non bending women to fight. The tribe needs women to do all the women things,” he said with an exasperated wave of his arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s all we’re good for? Mending and cooking and baby making.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re twisting my words!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being sexist!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko and Aang made eye contact, not knowing what to do. It seemed clear this was an old argument for the siblings. They both attempted to start backing away when the standoff broke and Katara went storming off into the surrounding woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls are crazy,” Sokka mumbled as he sat down beside their fire ring from the night before. None of them thought about how Katara had taken the scroll with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara mumbled to herself as she walked to the shore about how closed minded her brother was being. He’d always stood with her when she’d appealed the masters’ decision. But each time she appealed he tried to talk her out of it a little harder. She qualified as an especially gifted bender. If she hadn’t been the chief’s daughter they would have let her train in combat. But she stands by that it shouldn’t matter. Any person should get to train in any way they want to. If a non bending girl wants to learn to fight or a bending boy wants to learn to sew, everyone should get a choice. Eventually she’d convince Sokka she was right. And when he’s chief one day she’ll get him to change the rules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still fuming but being near her element felt good. She began working with the push and pull of the water to calm herself down. Once she was in more control of her breathing, she opened the scroll hidden in her dress. The form was to raise and shoot ice disks. Katara could raise the disks easily enough, but was struggling to shoot them. She was quickly getting frustrated, she needed a master to show her the intricacies and nuances of the movement. Only so much can be understood from static drawings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The form kept her too preoccupied to hear the ship approaching on the coast until it was too late. She tried to run, but the pirates were too fast. One grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground before she could take a ready stance. She was expecting to be hauled onto the ship, but found herself being tied to a nearby tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s pretty, Captain. And relatively… exotic. We could probably get a pretty penny for just the girl,” a man missing a tooth told the man with the parrot-lizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy with her was an airbender. They’re very rare now. We could make much more on him,” the captain said. “We’ll wait a little while and see if he comes after her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go after her?” Aang asked after Sokka had cooled off a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She clearly wanted to be alone,” Sokka scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get going soon if we’re going to make the rendezvous today,” Zuko stated. “One of us needs to go get her so we can leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not it, I’m done being yelled at,” Sokka sulked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her,” Zuko grunted as he got up from his spot leaning against Appa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can come with you,” Aang cheered as he floated up from his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure everything is packed and ready to go when we get back,” Zuko said to Sokka. The water tribe boy grunted in acknowledgement of the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko and Aang walked with no real urgency towards the shore in the direction Katara had gone. They agreed that she’d probably gone to the water. It’s her happy place. As they got close to the edge of the tree line, Zuko motioned for Aang to stop and listen. There was a bit of a commotion going on by the water. Zuko rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pirates, she had to steal from fucking pirates,” Zuko mumbled. “Stay here,” he said to Aang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Aang whined. “We need to rescue her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get her. You stay here. You’re a much bigger prize, the only reason they haven’t already carted her off is because they’re probably waiting for you. Actually you should probably go back and get Sokka.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang frowned and then nodded. He silently made his way back towards the camp. Zuko walked out from the treeline with his head held high, calling on all his years of prince training to seem intimidating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release her, peasants,” Zuko did his best to sound commanding. He also did his best not to react when he saw Katara roll her eyes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She stole from us. You can’t just expect us to forget about that,” said a man with a parrot-lizard who Zuko could immediately tell was the captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the scroll back. No harm is done if we just leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko! You can’t let them keep it!” Katara yelled and tried to kick the pirate nearest her. One of the pirates next to her gave her a small jab to the ribs and told her to shut up. Zuko silently wondered how anyone could pretend that girl was not a fighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll give her back. Even let her keep that scroll. Just give us the air bender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Give her back and we’ll leave with no trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in no position to be making demands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took two long strides and was suddenly right in front of the captain. “Trust me, you don’t want any trouble,” he threatened the captain in almost a whisper that clearly shook the man slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh did not like the waiting. He’d been at the designated rendezvous point for a day. He was getting antsy. Something felt wrong. The kids had not missed the rendezvous yet, but Iroh could feel it. He told Lieutenant Jee to ready the smaller river boat. They were just going to do a quick run of the coast around the next port town over, they’d be back before dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they followed the coast, the bad feeling in Iroh’s gut only got worse. He was almost relieved to finally see the scuffle occurring on the beach and have his suspicions confirmed. His nephew was clearly visible on the beach, as was the water tribe girl who appeared to be tied to a tree. The way Zuko was holding himself told Iroh that he was trying to command the room and get what he wanted, however, Zuko was not known for his tact. He looked like a kid trying to wear his father’s suit. Iroh commanded the river boat anchor next to the pirate vessel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got closer, Iroh could hear his nephew’s voice. “This is your last chance to walk away. I told you, you didn’t want trouble,” he said as he motioned towards the arriving river boat. Iroh chuckled to himself at his nephew’s pseudo confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Iroh asked as he disembarked the river boat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate captain stood at the sight of the older man. “These kids stole from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh tried not to react to that information. They would all be in for a talk later. “And you felt the proper punishment was to tie a young girl to a tree? If you are not careful, better men might think you indecent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you, nothing indecent has occurred, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The words made Zuko’s skin crawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release the girl and we’ll all leave in peace,” Iroh said. Zuko heard Katara open her mouth and gave her a look. She closed it again and secretly promised she’d just steal the scroll back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain was clearly considering this offer more seriously from the older man than he had been from Zuko. This stung his pride slightly. Just as it seemed the captain was going to agree there was a sound in the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sneak attack!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka yelled as he ran out from behind the trees and threw his boomerang at the captain. Katara would have face palmed if she had the use of her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t yell sneak attack!” Zuko shouted at him in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fighting ensued around them. A few fire benders came off the river boat and engaged with the pirates. Sokka and Zuko fought the captain from either side. Katara felt the ropes around her wrists loosen. She looked behind her to see Aang untying the knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? They can’t see you,” Katara whisper-yelled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, they’re distracted,” he replied. She was free now and rubbing the raw skin on her wrists. She looked around trying to figure out how she could help. Her eyes focused on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got an idea,” Katara said and pulled Aang towards the pirate ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we want to get away from the pirate ship?” He asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get it in the water to distract them so we can all get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water bending,” she said with a devilish spark in her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t done much water bending yet. Only the couple moves you taught me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just push and pull the water. Do what I do,” she said and began the form. He copied her perfectly and before they knew it the ship was moving towards the water. Once it was no longer attached to the shore, Aang used a gust of wind to put them both on the deck. There were shouts from the pirates as they saw their boat move away and the fighting all but stopped. The fire benders and Sokka took this opportunity to retreat towards the steamer. The pirates were left stranded on the shore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Katara could really pat herself on the back for her brilliant plan, the current picked up. They were heading straight for some very jagged looking rocks. Aang blew on his bison whistle as hard as he could. Katara looked behind them. The other boat wasn’t too far away, she only needed to buy them some time. She ran to the rail and looked over the edge at the water. The water was calling to her, she began moving her arms in a way she did not necessarily know, but could feel was right while shifting her weight backwards and forwards. Below the ship, the current was slowing, following Katara’s command. The other ship approached quickly and she broke out of her trance with the water as Aang grabbed her around the waist and flew them both to the other deck with his glider. Mere seconds later, the pirate ship crashed into the rocks. The coal powered ship easily turned around and they were heading away from the whole encounter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down next to her brother on the deck. “That was some okay waterbending, little sister,” he said with a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she gave him a light shove back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know learning this water magic stuff is important to you. And I’m always going to support you. But you know those northerners are way more rigid than we are about girls fighting. Why do you think they’ll train you?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because there’s no one in the north who can make me stop fighting to learn. No dad or Gran-Gran telling me that I need to cut it out. I can be as annoying as I want to the northerners,” she had that devilish glint in her eye again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s determination as he reached a hand into his shirt. “Here,” he shoved something into her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down and realized it was the water bending scroll, then beamed at her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did we learn about stealing?” He asked while wagging a finger at her and trying to be serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very wrong,” she replied. He looked satisfied with that answer. “Unless it’s from pirates,” his smirk transitioned to a scowl while she laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this update took forever. I had finals. Updates should be more regular now since I won't have much going on for the next few weeks. </p><p>And fun fact: jumping into a story head on with little plan and a bulleted list of random ideas that seem fun is a solid way to get lost in the narrative. I currently have no idea where this story is going so I guess we're all going to figure it out together. Taking recommendations in the comment section. Next time I promise I'll story board first. </p><p>Also, second note: my roommate/beta is still in finals and did not have time to read this update so if it's trash then it is my fault alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… what’s your plan?” Iroh asks, sitting across his small tea table from what appeared to anyone else as a group of disheveled children. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Aang replies, showing the full extent of his naivety. Iroh is immediately reminded that he is speaking to a twelve year old. </p><p>“I mean, what is your plan? The entire fire nation is going to be on high alert looking for you, especially now that Zhao has confirmed that you are still alive,” he looks at his nephew. “You can’t hope to all stay on this ship. The men aboard are fire nation soldiers above all else.” </p><p>“What if we just explain to them that turning us in would be a bad idea and that they should just join us instead,” Sokka muses. Zuko gives him a quick glare. </p><p>“You can’t just explain away a lifetime of loyalty to the fire crown. My father would not have sent anyone with me that he didn’t think he could control,” Zuko growls and hangs his head. </p><p>“But you basically invited us to the ship,” Aang sounded confused. </p><p>“My nephew is not known for thinking things through. I’m sure that seemed like a good idea at the time,” Iroh smiled gently. Zuko groaned at the insinuation but did not deny it. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything more there was a loud rapping on the door. Lieutenant Jee entered and bowed to the princes. The worry on his face was clear. </p><p>“What’s wrong?!” Zuko nearly jumped up. </p><p>“We are approaching a storm. It’s like it came out of nowhere, no one saw it coming, the helmsman doesn’t think we can avoid it,” Zuko and Iroh both jump up and rush from the room following Lieutenant Jee, calling to the rest of them to stay put. </p><p>Iroh can see the storm brewing the moment he enters the bridge. The dark clouds hang ominously low and the faint patter of rain can already be heard hitting the deck. They were already entering the outskirts of the storm. </p><p>“Agni, this doesn’t look good,” he hears Zuko mutter next to him. The younger man walks right up to the helmsman and begins instructing him to steer for the eye of the storm. Hunched over maps and navigational tools, discussing possible courses of action with his men, Iroh can’t help but feel a small amount of pride for the young man his nephew was becoming. The ship lurched with the first waves of the storm and the pride faded to fear as he walked forward to enter the discussion. </p><p>… </p><p>“So what is our plan?” Aang asks sheepishly, once he is alone with the water tribe siblings. </p><p>“I think we just go back to the original plan,” Katara states. “We fly Appa to the northern water tribe and we find a water bending teacher.”</p><p>“But what about Zuko? If he’s right and he can’t trust anyone on this ship then we should probably take him with us,” Sokka points out. </p><p>“I don’t know, he seems to have already been pretty aware of the trust issues on this ship. Plus, traveling around with the avatar is conspicuous enough. I feel like if we add the disgraced prince of the fire nation to that we might as well paint a target on our backs, anyone who doesn’t recognize Aang will recognize Zuko,” Katara replies. “Plus I don’t know how much our sister tribe would welcome the prince of the nation actively attacking the world.” </p><p>“I’m with Sokka, we can’t just leave him. We should at least talk to him about what he wants to do,” Aang chimes in. </p><p>“Okay, that’s fair. We can talk to him,” Katara is silently confident that he will agree with her assessment of the situation and doesn’t want to waste her energy fighting the point. </p><p>The door cracks slightly and Zuko slips inside looking frazzled and a little dazed.”What happened to you?” Sokka asks. </p><p>“The storm is really bad. We’re going to have to steer through it. It’s going to be a really bumpy night. Appa was already down in the animal hold where you fed him Aang so he should be decently safe there. You guys should go somewhere more secure. Come with me, you all can wait this out in my room. It’s on a lower deck so it should be a little less bumpy,” Zuko turns around and the others scramble to follow him. The ship was already rocking uneasily making it hard to stay on their feet. “I hope none of you get sea sick,” he says with a half hearted laugh. He leads the way to a lower deck and then opens a door and ushers them inside. Once they’re settled he turns on his heels to leave.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Katara asks incredulously.</p><p>“I have to go help command this ship through one hell of a storm,” he replies with a hint of exasperation. </p><p>“That doesn’t seem safe.”</p><p>“None of this is safe.”</p><p>“Then I want to help too!”</p><p>“No, you stay here. You don’t know how to sail a steam ship, you can’t help.”</p><p>“I’m a waterbender!”</p><p>“Do you know enough to bend the storm away?” He asks her, seemingly serious in the request. </p><p>“No,” she backs down. </p><p>“Then stay here and be safe so I don’t have to worry about you on top of everything else,” he smiles. </p><p>“But-” he turns and walks away before she can finish her response. She sighs and sinks into a seat. She looks around her surroundings for a moment. There’s a small bed against one wall with a pair of curved swords mounted above it. She immediately notices that the handles on the swords seem a little worn for a decoration. There’s a single clothes trunk at the foot of the bed. A small table sits next to her. A large fire nation banner hangs along one wall. “So this is Zuko’s room,” she says. </p><p>“Yeah, seems a little… bare,” Sokka replies. </p><p>“Maybe he just hasn’t had time to add his personality to it,” Aang says. “He told me he’s only been on the ship for a few months.”</p><p>Katara took in that information for a moment. The realization that Zuko’s scar was only three months old, and he’d only been on the ship a few months. That didn’t feel like a coincidence. “Do either of you know how Zuko got that scar?” Katara asked, quickly realizing that it probably sounded like a non sequitur to anyone not in her head. </p><p>“He didn’t want to talk about it but I think it had something to do with his banishment,” Sokka replies. </p><p>“He told me he didn’t want to talk about it too. But he said something about not knowing his place and trying to do the right thing,” Aang adds. </p><p>Katara takes all this information in and slowly begins putting the pieces together. </p><p>… </p><p>The rain and fog are so thick that no one can see more than a foot in front of them. The entire crew is soaked to the bone. Teeth chatter but the sound can’t be heard over the deafening crash of lightning that is too close. Every hand is on deck and every hand is shaking either from the cold or the dread of never seeing the end of this storm. </p><p>A few crewmen notice the teenaged prince who is usually sulking in his room or yelling orders. He is actually carrying his own weight on deck with the rest of the crew so no one says anything. Some give him an approving nod. But similarly to everything the crew sees the prince do, he is incapable of noticing or accepting praise. </p><p>The scout shouts that he can see the eye of the storm. Multiple relieved sighs go around the crew with the promise of somewhere relatively safe to ride out the storm. Possibly the momentary relief is why no one saw the lightning that was getting to close. As the scout leaned over the crow’s nest to shout, a bolt of lightning struck the metal railing behind him. The force of impact sent him flying over the side of the crow’s nest, hanging on by one hand to the railing that was quickly losing its stability. Before the horror could settle in or anyone could breathe the prince was running for the mast. He was a quarter of the way up the ladder before anyone could think to try to stop him. When he was about halfway up another wave rocked the boat, finally breaking the scout’s grip on the railing. As he fell everyone steeled themselves for the broken body that they were about to see. But there was no crash, no blood, no horror. Instead there was a dazed crewman hanging by the grip of a fire prince who’s knuckles were white with the force necessary to keep them both from falling the rest of the way. Zuko was able to guide the scout to the ladder and both men climbed down to safety just as the ship entered the eye of the storm. </p><p>Zuko went below deck before he could hear the whisper that began to move its way through the crew. </p><p>
  <em> “-supposed to be a coward-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-risked his life for ours-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-thought he had no honor-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Could Ozai be wrong?”  </em>
</p><p>… </p><p>When Zuko finally comes back to his room he is soaking wet and has forgotten that he left three of the most talkative people he has ever met there. He quickly remembers once the door opens and all the sounds start. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Katara almost shouts. He winces at the sound. “The ship was going crazy,” a sharp intake of breath. “Woah, what happened to your arm,” she rushes over to him and for the first time he is aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder. He tries to move it and can’t. A vague memory of climbing a ladder one handed swims in the front of his mind. “You dislocated your shoulder,” she informs him. </p><p>She leads him to the edge of his bed and sits him down. He is aware of all the water clinging to him suddenly disappearing. Then there is a faint glow on his side. He is vaguely aware of a sharp pain where his arm is placed back in its joint. The world starts to become clearer as the pain subsides and he is more aware of the three people looking at him. </p><p>“What happened up there?” Sokka asks. </p><p>“There was a lot of rain. Then there was lightning. The crow’s nest got hit. The scout fell so I climbed a ladder and caught him. We’ll probably have to stop at the next port for repairs.”</p><p>“You caught a full grown man in armour from a ladder. No wonder your shoulder is a mess. You really have no self preservational instincts,” Katara chides. “That was really brave of you, stupid, but brave.”</p><p>“I’m not brave,” Zuko says, trying to repress the blush that comes with any sort of praise. </p><p>“Yeah Mr. I’ll-Save-You-From-The-Pirates isn’t brave. Or I got it, Mr. Challenge-Zhao-To-A-Fire-Duel, Mr. You-Can’t-Go-To-The-Fire-Nation-Alone” Sokka snickers. </p><p>“Ooh, what about Sifu Hotman!” Aang adds. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Zuko says, rubbing the bridge of his nose and exhaling some smoke. “I can’t be a Sifu, I’m not ever a master.”</p><p>“Who says you’re not a master, you’re way better than any firebender we’ve seen so far,” Sokka adds. </p><p>“I’m not better than my uncle, or my father, or my sister.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not better than three whole people in your entire nation. I take it all back,” The sarcasm is dripping from Sokka’s voice. Zuko feels the blush creeping to the tips of his ears. </p><p>“Leave him alone, Sokka. Sifu Hotman here has clearly had a very long day and could use some rest,” Katara says with a devilish smirk. </p><p>Zuko is trying his best not to breathe fire and remind himself that having friends is nice. “Rest would be nice.”</p><p>“Where can we sleep?” Aang asks. This was yet another thing Zuko had not thought through. </p><p>“Um… we don’t really have any extra cabins. And I don’t think you’d like it very much with the crewmen. I guess we can grab a couple of bed rolls and you guys can sleep in here with me,” he says coming to what he thinks is a satisfactory answer. “Katara can have the bed.”</p><p>“Why me?” </p><p>“Because you’re a girl, and that’s the polite thing to do,” she gives him a slightly withering look and he feels like he’s done something wrong. But then she clearly realizes the alternative is sleeping on the metal floor and decides not to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth. </p><p>“So we’re going to stop at the next port? What port is it?” She asks</p><p>“We have to. It's called Ponhuai,” he replies.</p><p>“Okay. We were talking and your uncle is probably right that we can’t stay on the ship. So we can take off on Appa from there,” she says. The look on Zuko’s face is sad but not surprised. </p><p>“We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us,” Aang chirps. Zuko’s face immediately lights up then falls again. </p><p>“I probably shouldn’t. I might just put you all in more danger.”</p><p>“So what? We’re already in danger,” Sokka says with an air of nonchalance. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p>“Okay, if you guys are sure it wouldn’t be a bother. I’ll have to ask my uncle first,” at that Sokka laughs. As if the old man can stop Zuko from doing anything. </p><p>Katara decides not to fight this. Sokka is right, they are already in danger. And it seems like Zuko could use some fun. Plus this would give her more time to figure out the puzzle of Zuko. </p><p>Shortly thereafter they are all bundled in their respective beds for the night. With a flick of his wrist Zuko snuffs out the various candles from around the room. </p><p>“Goodnight Sifu Hotman,” he hears Katara’s voice say in the dark followed by some resounding giggles from the group. </p><p>“I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?” Only more giggles in response. Zuko can’t help but smile. Having friends really wasn’t that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, my roommate/beta says that I have been reading too many Zutara fics and that it's starting to come through in my writing. This is not meant to be a Zutara fic. Unless you all think it should be then let me know and I'll think about it. But at the moment any weird tension is just my subconscious and my belief that every teen who meets the water tribe siblings is immediately in love, which is honestly canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>